Dreams Within
by king-veil
Summary: Bonnie Bennett cannot stop dreaming nightmares of the Prison World. She must find a way to sleep and live.


The clock ticked on and on and Bonnie waited for it to strike 3. She had been ready for the conversation to be over before it even started. It wasn't something she liked to talk about. She use to like the sound of Alaric's voice. It was smooth and encouraging, quite powerful at times. But now his voice did not carry the same weight. It weighed down on her, making everything fuzzy with the already blurred vision she had. Drowning his voice out did not help, it only made it grow stronger. She tried to ignore the call of her name but when she felt a hand clasp on her wrist, she jumped.

Opening limp eyes lid, she looked at Alaric's heavy gaze; its filled with worry and sadness. Worst of all it was filled with pity. Bonnie hated that the most. It was nothing worse than realizing that someone pitied her.

"Bonnie,"

Bonnie tried to keep the resentment out of her gaze when she looked at him. She hoped that the smile she plastered on her face looked authentic but judging from the twinkle in his eye, it was not enough.

"Yes, Mr. Saltzman"

She doesn't know why she called him that. She called him that in the past before because she respected him as her teacher. Now, she did it to piss him off. It use to work.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You're going to ask me anyway" Bonnie said as she leaned back in her chair. She cursed when she felt her leg start fidgeting. It was always bad timing.

"Why did you do it?"

Her leg paused in its shake.

"What?" She asked.

"Why did you do it?" He asked again.

Bonnie laughed a humorless one.

"Do what? What did I do?"

"Why did you try to kill yourself?" Alaric asked.

The smile from Bonnie's face wiped away.

* * *

Dreams. Nightmares.

At first, Bonnie could tell the difference. She knew what it meant to dream and what it meant to have a nightmare. Nightmares don't come as often as dreams do. They usually creep up on you randomly in the night and seep through the dreams you often don't remember, terrifying you to the point that you want to wake up.

Bonnie Bennett used to have nightmares like any other person. She would jump out of her sleep in fear. Stay awake for an hour in fear that she'll fall to sleep in that same nightmare, before her mind calmed enough to let her sleep. Then she would tell her friends randomly for casual conversations the next day. But when she became a witch, all of that changed. When Emily Bennett, her dead ancestor from centuries ago, started haunting her in her dreams, it terrified her. Sometimes she couldn't distinguish if being a witch was a gift or a curse. She did not remember as a human her dreams being so vivid.

Still, she ignored those nightmares that haunted and pushed forward. Bonnie could not let herself break for the sake of her family and friends. They needed her, if horrible dreams some nights were the price to pay she could deal with it.

But then the nightmares became constant. This was not because of Emily Bennett but because another witch, or some would call him a Siphoner. He took the magic of others as his own. The thing is that Kai not only stole Bonnie's magic but he stole her sanity.

She thought that the prison world was her nightmare, reliving the same day over and over with Damon Salvatore, the last man that she would spend a never-ending eternity with. But her real nightmare did not start until she met Kai.

If Bonnie was being honest with herself, when she first met Kai, she was attracted to him. Kai was not an ugly guy. He was handsome and charming with soft features. She liked his mischievous gaze and how it lingered on her at times. Being stuck in a prison world did not change her needs. She even found at times that her gaze would linger on Damon seconds more than it should have. It was hard when you were stuck in a prison world with every passing day, the hope of leaving becoming slimmer and slimmer, the guy your stuck with not becoming less handsome. Describing how she felt about her best friend's vampire boyfriend, Damon, was hard. Fleeting moments, she often felt true genuine friendship with him but more than often, those moments vanished when his pessimistic personality would appear.

It felt good to see someone other than herself and Damon. And even though she felt something for Jeremy, she knew that Jeremy was probably moving on when she was in the prison world; more so hurting from the thought that he lost someone else than him losing her. She wasn't surprised when she came back from the prison world and Caroline told her how he went wild with guilt; by partying, drinking, not going to class, hooking up with girls. She couldn't bother being angry with him- but when he tried to rekindle their romance a month ago, she kindly refused.

Bonnie did not want to show Jeremy the other side of her. The version of herself that was stuck in the prison world with Kai by herself.

The nightmares she had at night scorched her skin as she could imagine Kai looming over her, grabbing her skin in a soft caress, with the gaze of the charming guy she first met, and then setting her on fire.

She could no longer stay on campus because of her loud cries at night. The looks that Caroline would give her as she whispered to Elena told her that it was time to leave- making an excuse to leave saying she needed to be near her home again. She was glad that she did that. It took the worrying gazes of her friends off of her and also stopped her from using the sound spell every night.

She dealt with her cries of terror alone, not wanting her friends to see her in pain.

At times, she wanted to confide in Damon. They created a bond over there, shared time together, four long agonizing months of only being with each other; yet when she saw him smiling as he held Elena up against the kitchen counter, ready to ravish her, she knew she could not. She would not ruin his happiness of having Elena fall in love with him all over again.

"Bonnie!"

Bonnie jumped making the coffee inside her cup swoosh and splash on her hand. She was surprised from the coolness of the once hot liquid. Glancing up, she saw her best friend, Matt, looking down at her with a bewildered expression. He held a pot of coffee in his hand ready to pour it but he continued to look between the cup that she was placing on the table and back at her.

"I've been calling your name for a while now," He said as he placed the pot of coffee down on the table and grabbed the rag that was tucked in his back pocket for occasions like this.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he wiped the table off.

Bonnie grabbed the napkin dispenser to grab some for her wet hand. She did not know what was happening to her. Not only was she off balance within her dreams, but she also was with reality.

She could barely focus half the time. But she shouldn't be surprised. Insomnia would do that to someone.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Matt. Just tired." She said helplessly. More than anything she wanted to sleep but she couldn't. She could only dream of Kai now. Maybe it was her curse for leaving the prison world. To live the rest of her days dreaming about someone wanting to murder in every possible way.

"You sure? I mean Bonnie not saying this in a mean way but you don't look so good." Matt said as he grabbed the empty seat from across.

"Nope, that was not mean at all." She said with a playful glare. Matt gave an unsure smile. He thumped his hand on the table.

"I know you probably have been through a lot with the whole prison world-"

"It's okay, Matt. Let me guess- Caroline spoke to you."

Matt sighed before he laughed and Bonnie let out a chuckle herself. That was Caroline for you. She could not stop caring even if she was miles away.

"I mean she did ask me to keep an eye on you but I have noticed that you seem a little different. And your eyes…" He trailed off as he stared at them. Bonnie sighed. She did not like telling people this because she did not want to seem weak to her friends but she was tired of keeping this a secret. She had to tell someone.

"Matt, you had nightmares before, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Who doesn't?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and Bonnie smiled.

"Have you ever had nightmares every night for a month?" When she asked, she could see the smile that usually remained permanent on his face slowly fall away.

"Wait a minute. That's what's wrong? You been having nightmares?" He asked with a frown. Bonnie nodded and shrugged at the question she could see forming on his face.

"I don't know why. It's been happening ever since I left the prison world."

"What are you dreaming about?"

Bonnie frowned as she sat up in her seat. This was the question that she wanted to avoid the most. She hated talking about him. The sound of his name made her skin crawl. Bonnie hated Kai. She thought the prison world was too nice for him.

"I-" She hesitated for a second trying to find the right words. They started to tumble out. Matt's worried blue eyes did that to her, pulling the words that she had buried in the deepest corner of her mind.

"I've been having dreams about Kai. The guy I was stuck with in the prison world. He was… He was horrible, Matt. A sociopath. He killed his own family just so he could be the chosen twin. He shot me with an arrow when Damon left. He tried to strangle me. He-" She paused as she tried to get the last few words out but it was hard. The beads of sweat started to form on her skin as she thought about the last thing he did. The worst thing he could have possibly done to her.

"Bonnie," Matt said gently as he reached over and grabbed her hand giving it a tight squeeze. Bonnie bit down on her lip hard. A moment passed before she spoke again. Matt never let go of her hand.

"He stabbed me in the stomach, left me for dead. He left me there all by myself. I had no one."

Bonnie never felt the tears until she one dropped on her hand. She looked down and more started to fall rapidly. She cursed and looked up quickly. She knew gazes were probably on her in such a public place. She did not like letting people see her cry.

Matt grabbed her hand pulling her up and taking her to the back of the grill. She was thankful for Matt. She needed to let that out. Holding that in had been the hardest thing to do but she did not want to tell her friends of those horrors that happened to her. She did not want them to feel guilty for the choice she made.

The breeze caressed her skin and she sighed. The warmth of Matt's arms around her made her feel at peace. It was what she needed. Comfort.

Nothing was said between them and she was glad. If this had been Elena, she would have tried to comfort her but she would have been so eaten with her own guilt that she wouldn't have been able to do much but flail her arms around, and then Bonnie would have to ease her guilt. If it was Caroline, she would smother her to death and as much as she loved her friend's care, she didn't want to be hovered either. If it was Jeremy, he would be there for her in ways that most friends wouldn't do. She didn't want to do anything with Jeremy that would lead her back to being in a relationship with him again.

Bonnie wasn't sure what would have happened if Damon tried to give her comfort. It was usually her who had to comfort him. She did not want to make it seem like Damon was incapable of showing affection, but he more so had a hard time showing it to anyone other than Elena. He had problems of his own. Bonnie would not bother him with hers.

Bonnie slowly pulled herself away from Matt.

"I don't want to bother you, Matt. Plus, you have to get back to work." She said. Matt stared at her, hesitance in his gaze as he glanced at the grill and back at her.

"But, I can sta-"

"It's okay. Don't worry yourself. I'll find a way to deal with it."

"Okay. Just stay back here for a while and then come back in. I'll make you a mean grilled sandwich" Matt said. Bonnie laughed and he smiled as he jogged back inside.

Bonnie stared at his retreating back before she turned to leave. As much as that grilled sandwich sounded too good to her, she would rather not go back in there. Everyone saw her already.

* * *

Bonnie refused to go to sleep again. She tried thinking that talking to Matt would help her. Getting the problems off her chest and facing them. Bonnie thought it would help but she was wrong.

It wasn't long before she went to sleep that she dreamed of herself running down a darkened hallway. She doesn't know why she runs. She knows exactly how the story ends every time and yet her feet still compel her to run. After trying multiple doors, she finally finds the right exit for her escape. The sight of Damon's car gives her hope. It makes her feel like he's there. It hurts when she catches herself wishing the he was in the driver's seat waiting for her but she knows he is not. She knew then like she knows for sure now that he was busy trying to woo his way back into Elena's heart. Bonnie slides into the driver's seat and like an idiot tries to start the car but it refuses to start. She can feel herself panicking again knowing what was coming for her. Tears well up in her green eyes waiting to feel his hands strangling her.

She woke up in a cold sweat an hour ago. Now she sat on her bed with the grimoires she collected over time. When all else fails, magic will always be on her side- sometimes.

She searched through the books frantically, combing through each page, and when she realized the book was worthless, she tossed it across the room.

Bonnie almost gave up hope. That she'll never fall asleep and her death would not come from a supernatural event but sleep deprivation. When she finally makes it to the last page, she is on the brink of insanity. Until she sees it. Her last hope of ever sleeping again.

 _Dreams Within_. Of course, this was written in a different language but by now Bonnie became an expert at Latin.

 _Dreams that will set you free. Give you the perfect world. A world that you would not wish on your own enemy._

Bonnie's breath hitched. She turned the page to see if there was any more information but it was nothing. Looking at the ingredients it was a pretty simple cast to spell. Her Grams had plenty of the green root. She had never had to use it before for any spell. A drop of one's own blood, green root, wheat tea, and imagination. Bonnie did not know what the last one meant. Everything else was tangible but the last ingredient was abstract. She did not dwell too long and quickly hurried downstairs to grab the things she needed. Bonnie wanted to dream again, and with this spell, she would.

When Bonnie closed her eyes again that night she felt fear. It could be a possibility that it would not work and that she'll be stuck in another time loop of being stabbed, chased, or strangled by Kai again.

But this time was different, she felt peace.

It started like any other dream, be it nightmare or not, it started in the middle.

Bonnie glanced around at her surroundings. She laid on a couch in the room. Looking at the brown color, she knew exactly who this couch belonged to and where she was at. The Salvatore Boarding House. Fear crept up as her head snapped across the room. She just knew she would see Kai there trying to piece it back together. But he wasn't. Looking around the room, she realized that it was empty. Glancing down at herself, she realized that she no longer wore her plaid shirt that was soaked with her own blood. She was not in shorts either. She stood cautiously wondering why she was here. The spell had to work. She was no longer stuck in her reoccurring dream. This was different.

She walked out of the living room into the kitchen. A pitcher of pancake mix was on the table and it made Bonnie smile. She walked through the house going up to her room. It really wasn't her room per say but it became hers in the 1994 prison world when she lived with Damon. At first, she tried to pick the room furthest from him because the sound of his voice would annoy her. Even though they were stuck together it did not change the fact they could not stand each other. On the first night, after continuously arguing on where they were at, Bonnie went to the other side of house. Until, she realized how creepy it was to be living in a world where it's only you and one other person. Then by the time it hit midnight and she couldn't help but realize how creepy the Salvatore Boarding House actually was. She quickly made her way back to the other side of the house where Damon stood with a shit eating grin as he pointed towards the room at the end of the hallway. She ignored him as he proceeded to tell her that she could not live without him and Bonnie then retorted by saying he was crazy. It wasn't until after he made it out that she realized he was right. Living in the prison world without him sucked and she never spoke it to anyone but death had floated through her mind so many times until she found the strength to be patience and live.

She opened her door and gasped. Her room in the prison world was dark and creepy, this one was not. It was beautiful. It reminded her of her room that she had at her Grams' house. She took in the site of the cream-colored walls that was in contrast to the rest of the dark moody house. Walking over she timidly sat on the bed, hesitating at the thought it would disappear.

It could be a cruel joke and as soon as she let herself think it was real, Kai would pop up shooting an arrow in her.

The softness of her bed made her skin tingle, she let go of her thoughts and fell back on to the comforter that at one point as a kid she could not sleep without. She could feel the tears prick at her eyes. She missed it. Her dad thought it would be best that she did not hold on to too many things that her Grams owned. He didn't want her to become depressed. Now she wished she would have asked her father where did he put it before he passed. She often thought this blanket would help her sleep better at night. It smelt like her grandmother. Of apples and wood.

Breathing in the scent she let out chortled cry. This is when she missed her family the most. When she thought of what it would be like to not only see her Grams on the other side and to see her Dad one more time.

"So, am I in the dog house? What did I do this time, Judgy?"

Bonnie's breath hitched at the sound of that voice. The voice that annoyed her so much that it made her want to pull her hair out, the voice that always made her come back no matter how mad she was. She sat up and looked at the doorway where Damon stood. But it wasn't Damon. His hair was slightly different. It wasn't as long as her Damon or maybe she should be saying the real Damon since he was not hers. His hair was shorter, his eyes were less hard, still the same mischievousness, but the guard that was usually glazed over his pale blue eyes was gone. Bonnie stared without words. Her skin felt warm and her heart tingled.

"Damon?" She asked. She squinted her eyes drinking in the sight of him to make sure he was real. He raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"Have you been drinking my suft, Bon-Bon? I told you to stop drinking it." Damon chastised her as he walked over to her. She froze when she felt his hand on her face. He caressed her cheek, his blue eyes staring into her green ones. They showed so much care. Bonnie wanted to melt. She's never seen Damon like this before, so… unguarded without a shield. So… open. These were the gazes that Elena must have been talking about when Elena tried to describe the way he looked at her. Elena said she felted loved when Damon looked at her. Bonnie felt the same thing as she stared into his eyes.

She was going to list this as one of the top most surprising moments in her life, right under her being a witch, until Damon swooped down and kissed her. Her body went completely still as Damon kissed her softly, lips moving against her, their lips danced together and Bonnie could feel her stomach exploding. Damon nipped her bottom lip before gently running his tongue across it. She shivered and her eyes closed. She had never been kissed like this before. She almost whined at the loss of connection. It took Bonnie a moment to come out of her haze and open her eyes, only to see blue ones staring at her in question.

"What?" She asked stupidly. She did not know what to say. Why she was dreaming about Dream Damon kissing her? She had no idea. But she didn't want to question it either when it felt so good.

"What's wrong? Were you thinking about the old witch?" He asked. He never let go of her face. "You usually only come in here when your mad at me about something or when your sad about the old witch, so which is it?"

"Wait a minute. I come here. What are you talking about?" She asked. She was confused. This was the first time she ever dreamed about Damon. She would remember herself having a romantic dream with her least favorite person even if she didn't want to.

Damon's eyes went wide. "You're aware?" He asked, eyebrows raising.

"Aware of what? Damon, what's going on? I know this is a dream but I think if I had a dream about you- even if I don't like you majority of the times- I'm not saying that I have these dreams often but I at least think it would be… like a hot sex dream or something." Bonnie rushed out. She exhaled and frowned when she saw Damon smiling, his blue eyes twinkled.

"What is so funny, Damon?"

She was annoyed. This was the weirdest dream she ever had and she almost wished she never said anything. She was pretty sure that Dream Damon was getting ready to have sex with her on her favorite comforter and she didn't let it bother her that she didn't not mind the idea of it. Because if she did, she knew it would lead to a lot of over thinking with her questioning her relationship with Damon, that would lead her questioning her friendship with Elena and did not want to think about any of those things. If she just had sex with Dream Damon for the fun of it, she did not have to tell anyone about it.

"I'm laughing because I had sex with you some many times I couldn't count on 30 people's fingers"

Bonnie's eyes widened at his words. Damon laughed a little more until he looked at her face and sighed.

"Come on, your telling me that you never remembered any of our dreams? You haven't been here in a while I admit but-"

"I haven't remembered what? What are you talking about?" Bonnie was terribly confused. None of this made sense.

Damon pulled away from her completely and looked at her strangely. The skin around his eyes wrinkled as he squinted at her. Bonnie shouldn't have said anything. She would rather be kissing him again even though she knew that was not a good idea either. It was never the best idea for one to dream about having sex with their best friend's boyfriend. Especially a guy that you had grown fond of in recent times after you spent 4 achingly long months together with just each other.

"What Damon?"

"What was the last thing you did before you went to sleep?"

Bonnie hesitated and started to think about the spell she used. It was supposed to make her have a dream of the perfect world and when that settled in, Bonnie's eyes went more wide. She forgot about that part. Did that mean that her being with Damon was something that she thought of as her perfect world?

"I casted a spell."

"For what?" He asked curiously as he sat down on her bed. He patted the space next to him and Bonnie looked at him suspiciously before deciding to go along with it. It was just a dream. She went to go sit next to him but he grabbed her waist pushing her gently onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a nod. Bonnie should be panicking right now. She should be getting up and telling him that even though this was only in her head, it was not right. But she could not find the strength to say any of those things. It felt right with his arms holding her close to him. She let the tension melt away and relaxed in his arms. She hesitated before she spoke again.

"I've been having nightmares. So, I casted the spell so I would be able to sleep."

"You've been having insomnia." She nodded. Her nightmares were so vivid that she refused to close her eyes at night. She knew she had to look like shit right now but she was too scared to sleep. She did not want to wake up to a knife stabbing her over and over again. The fear had chased her through her sleep into the real world. She barely wanted to blink in fear that Kai would be there waiting behind her thoughts. He squeezed her and sighed.

"That's why I haven't seen you."

"What are you talking about?" She asked turning around in his lap. Damon gave her a grin as he fully switched her around and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Better." Bonnie raised an eyebrow and could feel a smile tugging at her lips but she refused to let it show. She would not give in when she did not know what was happening. Oddly, she did feel better. Damon's hand was splayed across her back as he rubbed his fingers gently. They were soothing and made her warm. Damon smiled showing his pearly white teeth and Bonnie gave him a look, moving her head to gesture him to continue.

"You're in a dream."

"I know that. I did the spell." He shook his head.

"That's true but you're aware that you're in a dream now. What did the spell say?"

Bonnie ignored his hand that snaked its way beneath her shirt, to rub the skin at her lower back.

"It said Dreams Within…"

"And?"

Bonnie cleared her throat embarrassed to admit it aloud. "That it would take me to a perfect dream world."

The grin that appeared on Damon's face shined. Bonnie frowned. So, he was arrogant no matter what- be it real life or a dream.

"Bon-bon," He continued to stroke her skin and now Bonnie really wished that it was just a sex dream. "You've been here before. You just don't remember it. God, that hurts my ego."

"But this is the first time-"

"It's the first time that you took the spell but not the first time that you had these dreams."

"B- But…" She stuttered out.

"Do you remember all of your dreams?"

Bonnie thought about it for a second and shook her head no. It was true that sometimes she would wake up from a dream and it would slip from her mind instantly. She would try to grab onto it but it was like her mind was telling her that she did not need that information. She also thought about the time her teachers would tell her that people had many dreams during their sleep, it was just hard to remember them.

"How? How did I not remember this?"

"I don't know either, Bonnie. I'm actually quite offended that you can't remember. We've had many great nights together on this bed, and the floor, and all the other rooms in the house."

Bonnie punched his arm.

"What? I'm being honest. You dream about me often."

"Then how come you are aware?"

"It's a dream, Bonnie. I'm not real. I only exist when you here. That's how all of your dreams work."

"So, it's like you're playing a part?" She asked with a frown. It felt wrong when she put it that way.

"Not quite. It's more like your consciousness creates worlds like this."

"So, it's other places like this."

"Yep." Damon said and kissed her lips softly. "But this is your version of a perfect world. This is the best one."

Bonnie looked down. It was weird to think that she dreamed about Damon. She had dreamed about plenty of dreams in her life before. The oddest one that she could remember is when Stefan was in it and they were friends. It's not like they weren't friends in real life but they were talking and having conversation with each other. But Bonnie had eventually become aware that something was wrong when they were chasing down a horse and chicken. Then she knew it was a dream and immediately woke up from it.

"What's wrong?" He asked kissing her shoulder. The feel of his lips pressed against her skin ignited something in her. His lips felt smooth and soft and Bonnie could have never imagined Damon touching her, or kissing her in this type of way. It had to be a dream. He had never looked at her like this before in the real world.

"This is a lot to take in. You and me. This being my idea of a dream world. I would have…" She could not find the words to continue. This whole scenario surprised her. She would have never imagined this when she cast the spell. She thought it would be some fluffy dream that she would not remember but this was different.

"It's a dream, Bonnie. Just go with it." He pulled her head up, searching her eyes with his, he kissed her. It was deeper than the others as though he was trying to take her worries away and it worked. She was lost inside of the kiss and could not think of anything else. Damon Salvatore kissing her was something that she never imagined, but she liked it. And she allowed herself to like it because it was a dream. She probably wouldn't remember this when she woke up tomorrow. Bonnie wanted to enjoy it while she could. It was better than dreaming of Kai trying to kill her repeatedly.

* * *

Bonnie woke up.

She could remember everything. Snatching her comforter off herself, she quickly went to grab the grimoire off her night stand. She hunted through the pages until she found it. Dreams Within.

Quickly scanning through the page, she tried to see if there was something that she missed but everything seemed to be the same. Nothing was off and Bonnie found herself questioning why she thought something was off. This is what she wanted. To sleep.

The restlessness was there no longer. Her eyes no longer felt like the weighed ten pounds. Turning around, she glanced over to the clock and could see that it read 6 o'clock pm. She slept throughout the whole night and morning. But the dream did not feel as long. Though she had a make out session with Damon, or Dream Damon, since Bonnie did not feel comfortable acknowledging him as the former, it could not have possibly lasted for that many hours.

Bonnie pushed the book to the side and laid her head back down. The dream was wonderful. She had finally had a good night's sleep in a month. Her eyes watered at the thought. She was happy. No Kai. No Arrow.

It was all she asked for. Maybe she could go to sleep without the spell now. Maybe she would no longer have nightmares again. Her eyes fluttered shut and Bonnie tried to dream again.

* * *

It was a mistake. Bonnie should have known that miracles came with a price. She woke up in a pool of sweat, tears streaking down her face. This one felt more real.

She woke up inside of the Salvatore Boarding House again and she was ready to see Damon. So, when she saw him standing in the kitchen cooking pancakes, she was extremely happy to see him again. The smile stretched upon her face for miles. He looked back at her with a glint of humor in his eyes with a questioning gaze.

He looked like him. She walked forward ready to… Bonnie did not know what she was going to do. Even if it was Dream Damon how did she greet him. Handshake? Hug? Kiss?

She walked forward anyway because none of those things mattered. It was not a nightmare.

It wasn't one until she felt a hand reach out to grab her arm and gasped to see Kai standing there with a menacing grin that had once charmed her.

It was the strange thing about dreams that she did not get. You knew something was off and strange and yet you continued with it. Bonnie wanted to run but it felt like she was not inside of her own body. She always hesitated in her dreams and it frustrated Bonnie so much that it brought her to tears. At first, she thought she could beat it. She thought that if she faced Kai head on in her dream that she would dream of him no longer, but her limbs failed her every time. She could not fight this dream.

Kai pulled his arm back and Bonnie could see the gleam of the light in the corner of her eye, before he surged forward and stabbed her. The shock always stops her from making a sound. And then it disappears.

It was a mistake. She needed the dream spell again but she was too afraid to take even that.

Bonnie pulled her knees to her chest and let the tears come down. She hated crying but she could not help the loneliness and pain she felt every time she dreamed of him.

* * *

It was midnight and Bonnie continued to watch another reality TV show. They were horribly staged and none of it seemed real but it calmed her mind and kept her focused on something. Her eyes did not feel as heavy as they usually did and she was grateful for that. But she still felt tired.

Sleep seemed like a luxury at this point. Her refusal was clear when she pushed the grimoire away. She was too scared.

Turning the channel after the program went off, Bonnie tried to find something else to watch. She then heard her phone buzzing.

Grabbing it, she smiled at the name on the screen and answered.

"Hey," She said meekly. She was happy to get a call from him but it could not come out in her energy.

"Are you okay, Bonnie?"

"I'm doing fine, Matt."

"What happened to the grilled cheese?" Bonnie's nose scrunched in confusion until it hit her. She gave a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Matt. I didn't want to bother you with my problems."

"Bonnie, you're not bothering me. I'm your friend and I want to make sure you're okay."

Bonnie smiled at his words. Matt was always there for her and she appreciated his friendship now more than ever. She was glad that she had someone to talk to.

"Did you have a nightmare again?"

Bonnie continued to flick through the channels as she spoke.

"Yes…" She hesitated and she did not know no why she did. It was just a dream but somehow it felt wrong.

"I-" She started but paused when she heard a knock at her door. She glanced at her time again to make sure that she looked at it correctly before. But there it said 12:08 in bright red square lights.

"Wait one second." She said and hurried down the stairs. These were the times that she wished someone was in the house with her. It felt so lonely now that her dad was no longer here. She missed his presence often. She missed her dad being alive.

"Who is it?" She asked as she came to the door. Mystic Falls had never seized to have crazy things happen to it often. So, she hoped it would not be a vampire behind this door for their sake. At this point, Bonnie found herself hating every supernatural being that were not her friends. And she was incredibly on edge after everything happened to her. She would not hesitate to kill if someone attacked her.

"It's me." Bonnie heard the voice and opened the door, seeing Matt's blue eyes stare at her with a boyish green.

Bonnie let out a relieved smile and ended her phone call.

"You scared me, Matt. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you." He said sheepishly and Bonnie gave him a hug. He squeezed her and Bonnie was happy to see him.

Pulling back, she opened the door more for him.

"Why are you here?" She asked as she closed the door behind him. He walked towards her living room and she followed after him.

"I wanted to check up on you. I feel really bad, Bonnie. And then you're going through this by yourself-"

"You didn't tell anyone, right? I don't want to worry-"

"No, I didn't." He assured before he spoke again, blue eyes piercing her with a stern stare. "But eventually you have to say something Bonnie. Maybe they can help."

Bonnie pulled her knees to her chest as she sat back in the one seater that was across from Matt. Her dad often sat in this chair and it reminded her of him. The smell of cologne still lingered on the couch and Bonnie was grateful for it. It made her feel like her dad was still there.

"I don't want to bother them. There happy and everyone's lives are going perfect for once. Nobody is trying to kill Elena. No one is attacking Mystic Falls. No one is trying to make an army of hybrids."

"But you're not okay. What about you?"

Bonnie stared at Matt and she could feel the heat in her throat. She hated that feeling because tears usually followed along after it. She had to show she was okay. She did not want Matt to become so worried about her, that he would tell Elena and Caroline, and definitely not Jeremy. Jeremy would smother her and it was not something she needed. He already sent her text messages that she ignored often. She was not ready for a relationship with him again.

"I'm fine." She hoped her tone matched her words. Bonnie attempted to change the subject.

"How have you been? I hope you're not having nightmares." She said jokingly, trying to remove the sadness the engulfed the mood of the room. Bonnie realized it was the wrong tactic when Matt's eyes flickered to the ground, his shoulders dropping.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. Matt should be okay. They built the Grill back so fast that most forgot it was ever gone.

"I- I haven't been getting good sleep either, Bonnie. I Don't know what's been happening but I've been having dreams about Vicki-"

"How often?" Bonnie hoped his dreams were not plaguing his mind as hers did. She would not wish this on anyone except for Kai. He did this to her.

"Not as bad as you. But it's depressing, you know. I miss Vicki all the time and she's in my dreams calling out to me."

"What's she asking you?"

"To save her. I know this is crazy because the last time I talked to her she told me that she was okay. But it still-"

"Feels real." Bonnie finished and he nodded. Bonnie knew the feeling. Her dreams felt so real often that she thought she was in the prison world again. She cursed her nightmares often, she would rather not dream at all.

"Well," She started standing up. "I'm watching some dumb reality show and your welcome to watch it with me."

Matt looked at her momentarily before standing up. She gave a smile that she did not feel.

This would help her. So, she could avoid sleep.

* * *

She thought about Dream Damon more than she wanted to. Bonnie wanted to believe that it was the dream itself, being able to be happy and not see Kai. But really, she thought often about Dream Damon and kissing him.

It was three days after she casted the spell. She did not tell Matt about it, even though he had been at her house the past couple of nights. They stayed up until the wee hours of the morning because Bonnie was scared to sleep, and she thought that maybe Matt pitied her and that's why he stayed up as well too. This was the one time in her life that she actually appreciated pity. It didn't feel so hard staying up when she had someone with her.

But tonight, Matt was working a late shift and Tyler asked him to go out afterward. He asked Bonnie if she wanted him to not go but Bonnie felt bad to ask him to stay up with her in misery. She didn't have to make someone else feel the same pain that she did; she would withstand it on her own.

The grimoire eyed her as it laid on her nightstand. She tried to ignore it but Bonnie knew that if she really wanted to do that, she might try actually putting it away, but it was hard. That dream was odd and yet it was the best dream she had in month.

The TV was on but Bonnie could not pay attention to it anymore. The book was luring her in and the sleep was tugging at her. She needed sleep now.

She finally gave into the urge and grabbed the things she needed. She created the concoction with the rare green root. She mixed and mixed until it was finally done.

Grabbing, the book. She read the spell one more time just to make sure she was doing it right and casted it.

Laying her head down, she cautiously closed her eyes and prayed that she would not wake up to see Kai in her dreams.

When she opened her eyes, she looked into blue ones. Her lips were pressed against Damon's and his eyes were closed. She pulled back.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a grunt.

Bonnie glanced around and saw that she was laying on a bed. It was not a bed that she was familiar with but it strangely looked like Damon's. He had called dibs on his room when they were in the prison world and told Bonnie to never cross the border. He usually hid out in there when he got tired of hearing her voice. She looked back at Damon and he gave her a lazy grin before kissing her again.

He kissed her with want and need and Bonnie drowned into it. It felt good and she liked her lips against his. It started off lazy, mouths not quite connecting but connecting, tongues not quite touching but touching. It was like that until the kiss deepened and Bonnie didn't know how it happened.

Damon pulled her on top of him, grabbing her ass in the process. He squeezed and Bonnie groaned in his mouth loudly. Jeremy never touched her like this.

She grinded down against him and he moaned in her mouth. Bonnie could not think. It felt so good to be held. Her head was light, filled with thoughts of nothing. She barely noticed that she was practically naked with nothing on but boy shorts and a bra. Well, now just boy shorts because Damon quickly took her bra off. He leaned up to capture a nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. Bonnie closed her eyes at the feeling.

"Damon," She gasped out in pleasure. His tongue felt incredible on her. He gave one last suck before pulling her face back down to his again. Pleasure was spiking through every part of her body and she could feel herself getting close. She rubbed her harder.

"Uh uh. No, you don't" Damon whispered against her lips. His hand moved from her waist down to her boy shorts. He pulled it to the side and rubbed her down there. He cursed from the feel. Bonnie continued to kiss him until she gasped. His dick pressed in and Bonnie's eyes squeezed closed as he pushed all the way in. Bonnie knew that this was going too far but she decided not to let it bother her anymore. She was not hurting Elena or Damon by doing this. This was a dream. It wasn't real. So, she might as well enjoy the perks of having dream sex with Dream Damon.

She rode him.

She bounced up and down, grinding on top of him, pleasure coursing through her thighs that she felt them quiver. She would not last long and she cursed for wasting so much time grinding on him, when she could have been doing this. It was perfect.

It hit her hard. She faltered in her movements but Damon kept pounding away. She fell forward, collapsing on top on him. After a few more strokes, him came himself too.

Bonnie felt filled with warmth. And she loved it.

"I love morning sex." Damon said kissing her shoulder.

She rolled off of him trying to calm her breathing. She looked up at the ceiling for a while before glancing at him. Damon looked at her with a lazy grin and she could not stop the laughter that filled her. It burst out of her and she laughed and laughed. Damon started to laugh to with a shake of his head.

"What's got you so happy?"

Bonnie thought about it.

"You."

* * *

Life was amazing. Well, her dreams were.

For the past three nights, she'd been having amazing dream sex with Dream Damon and it was wonderful. She did not have to worry about nightmares anymore. Not with this spell that made everything much easier. She did not have to worry about seeing Kai in her dreams or being in the prison world. This spell made it much easier for her to sleep and for the first time in a long time she found herself wishing that night would come sooner.

But it hadn't come soon enough because it was still noon. And she was now at the Salvatore Boarding House because Elena called her over. Walking into the living room, she sighed. At one point, she hated the sight of this place. It only brought up bad memories for her but the dreams made it feel different. In her dreams, The Salvatore Boarding House did not seem so dark and gloomy. It had charm to it. The walls were still a tacky color burgundy and the carpet matched, but for some reason it seemed to have life to it.

Not like here, in real life, where everything seemed unnecessarily dark for no reason. Bonnie honestly wanted to ask them what they had against curtains being open when they had daylight rings.

"Hey Bonnie,"

Bonnie looked over to the stairs where Jeremy was coming down. She gave him a smile and he slowly walked over to her. This is one of the reasons that she honestly avoided coming here. Not the memories of the prison world, because she knew that Kai was locked away there and Bonnie had made sure of that.

No, the reason why she avoided this place was because of Jeremy Gilbert. He hadn't taken their break up so well and always managed to make everything awkward between them. It got to the point that Bonnie almost questioned if they'll ever be friends again. She liked her friendship with Jeremy, he didn't have to ruin it by looking so wounded every time he saw her.

"Hey, Jer. How are you?"

He stood in front of her and gave her an awkward hug, trying to keep his body from touching hers. It's like Jeremy thought that Bonnie did not want anything to do with him at all. And that was not the case. It's just that she did not care for the idea of them being in a relationship anymore.

"I'm doing good. What brings you here? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Elena asked me over. Where is she anyway?" Jeremy snorted.

"Probably somewhere making out with the douche."

Jeremy hated Damon and Bonnie could not blame him for that. She would hate someone if they murdered them before and was actively having sex with her sibling.

"Speaking of the devil." Jeremy muttered to Bonnie when Damon came from out of the kitchen glaring at Jeremy.

"I heard that Little Gilbert."

"I know." He retorted and then looked back at Bonnie. "I'll talk to you later. I'm going to go see Tyler."

Bonnie gave a nod and watched as Jeremy left. When she turned around Damon was right in front of her with a grin.

"Bonster." Damon said and Bonnie smiled. Damon gave her a hug, squeezing her lightly and she hugged him back.

The relationship she had now with Damon was something that she cherished. Damon was the last person that she would ever want to be stuck with for 4 months. But honestly, it was not as bad as she thought it would be. Once you got past his rough exterior and all the layers that Damon built over himself, you'd realize that he was actually a nice guy. And more often, she found herself referring to Damon as her best friend.

He meant a lot to her and she wouldn't have wanted to share those 4 months with anyone but him. Her annoying best friend slash crazy vampire, Damon Salvatore.

"Hey Damon." She greeted when she pulled back.

"How have you been, witch? I haven't seen you in a while. For a second, I thought you gave up on me."

Bonnie shook her head with a laugh and walked over to sit on the couch. She didn't bother to jump when Damon suddenly appeared next to her. You got use to those types of things when you stayed in a prison world, reliving the same day over and over again with one person.

"I've just been relaxing."

"All alone in that big house. You should come stay here with us. It's plenty space for more people."

They had been trying to get her to come live here for a while now. Ever since she came back actually. Elena felt bad that she was living by herself in a house with no family. Caroline always told her it was depressing and that she should sell the house. But Bonnie liked being in the house. Her father's smell was still in the house.

Memories of her father were still in that house. Every time she walked around, she found herself thinking of the times when she and her dad would argue about her Grams or when they would laugh watching television together. She couldn't let that go. Even though it hurt being there sometimes, the memories felt better and outweighed everything.

"I'm fine. Where is Elena?"

"Sleeping." Damon said with a wink and Bonnie's nose wrinkled.

"So, she remembers you now?" Bonnie asked. The last time she talked to Damon, he was complaining about how Elena got rid of their memories and how selfish it was for her to do that. But Damon being so incredibly in love with Elena was determined to get her to fall back in love with him. Apparently, it was working.

"No." He grumbled. "She wants me now. But I think she's too afraid to admit that she's falling in love with me all over again."

"How sweet." Bonnie said sarcastically and Damon plucks her forehead. "Ouch."

Bonnie rubs her forehead and glares accusingly at Damon.

"Bon-bon, you're supposed to be supportive and giving me advice right now. Isn't that what friends are for?"

Bonnie shrugged and then flicked fire onto Damon's shirt and he quickly put it out with his hand.

"You don't play fair, witch."

Bonnie laughed at him and sighed. She missed these moments with Damon. She thought about the prison world and how much they both got on each other nerves. The first month had been the roughest. Bonnie had left so many times always promising herself that she would never come back, but she always did. She didn't know if it was because of Damon himself or that she did not like the idea of being alone.

"Have you been okay?" Damon asked seriously and Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask, Damon? Trying to show that you care?" She asked jokingly. Damon stares at her momentarily before speaking.

"You haven't been around and then you were acting jittery the last time I saw you."

Bonnie was lost for words. She did not know Damon was actually paying attention. She was hoping that this would not get around.

"I mean. Last time you kind of looked like a panda," Bonnie glared and punched his shoulder. "But now you look a little different. Happy."

Bonnie's nose scrunched before laughing.

"Am I not supposed to be happy?" She asked.

"It's not that. I just want to make sure you're okay, Bonnie. I know that Kai-"

"I'm fine. I'm fine, Damon."

Damon's blue eyes flickered back and forth searching for truth. And Bonnie stills herself.

"Okay."

* * *

Bonnie went to sleep that night expecting to dream about her having sex with Damon. That's how it usually started. She would ' _awake_ ' in a middle of a moment, forgetting how she got there and everything that happened before. But all that mattered is when she saw Dream Damon's eyes and the grin before he kissed her.

But this time was different.

When she awoken in her dream, she was in the car. Damon was driving as he drummed against the steering wheel, drumming along to the music. Bonnie glanced around her surroundings and could instantly recognize that they were in Mystic Falls. Damon glanced at her curiously.

"Hey, Bonster. You're awake."

"Yeah." Bonnie said with a grin as she leaned over to kiss him on his cheeks. She could feel his smile beneath her lips. She pulled back with a giggle. She didn't know what it was about this dream world but it made her extremely happy being here. Her head always felt light without worries.

Damon glanced at her for a second before looking at the road.

"Don't give me those eyes."

"What eyes?" Bonnie asked as she reached for the flap to look at herself in the sun visor mirror. She searched her own gaze trying to see what Damon saw.

"Bedroom eyes. I-want-you eyes. I-will-fuck-you-right-now-in-this-car eyes."

Bonnie laughed as she slapped his arm playfully. Her eyes were not doing that. Well, maybe they were. It was hard being in Dream Damon's presence without wanting to rip his clothes off and have him inside of her. He was a great sex partner. If Damon was anything like Dream Damon, then she could see why Elena wanted him.

"I'm not doing that."

"You are and you know it. You can't get me all hot for you when we're going to see your parents."

The smile on Bonnie's face vanished as she turned in her seat to look at him. She could feel her heart beating loudly against her chest and she felt like the air was stolen from her lungs.

"What?" She uttered softly. Her parents. We're they going to her dad's grave? And what did he mean by _parents_?

Damon did not say anything and Bonnie looked past him and out onto the familiar road. She could see the houses as Damon hit the corner and she realized they were turning on to her street. She fell back in her chair as she tried to calm her beating heart.

"I hope your pops is cool today. That man sure has a grip on a handshake." He said as he parked the car in front of her house. He began to remove his seatbelt but Bonnie did not move an inch. She felt paralyzed in her seat. Looking at the car in front of them, she recognized it as her dad's car.

Damon touched her shoulder and gave her a look.

"Are you coming? You were the one who said you wanted to come here today. We still could have been playing strip poker."

Bonnie sat there for a beat as she tried to get her thoughts together before she nodded slowly. Damon let her shoulder go and went to get out of the car. Bonnie gave a sigh and removed the seat belt that she did not remember putting on, and stepped out of the car that she did not remember getting in and felt loss. She wished her dreams would start from the beginning. She felt like she was missing out on something when they didn't.

She walked around the car and saw Damon standing there waiting for her with his right arm up. She walked under his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her squeezing her tight before he plopped a kiss onto of her head. They walked up the steps and all Bonnie could do was try not to let her hopes get up high. But that was hard when she could be meeting her dad again.

Damon knocked on the door. Bonnie's heart continued to race and Damon looked down at her curiously. The door opened.

"Hey!" Abby said with a huge smile and Bonnie's heart lit up as she tried to keep her tears at bay. Abby took two steps and gave Bonnie a hug squeezing her tightly. She then gave Damon a hug too. To see her Mom not looking at Damon like he was the devil himself was the strangest thing. Her Mom hated Damon for killing her and turning her into a vampire.

"Hey Abby,"

"What took you guys so long to get here? Your father has been complaining all day?"

"Dad?" Bonnie asked. Abby gave Bonnie a look before looking at Damon who shrugged his shoulders.

Bonnie walked into the living room and her heart almost lurched out of her chest at the sight of her dad sitting on his favorite recliner seat. He looked away from the TV and smiled.

"Bonnie-"

Bonnie flew over to him and fell into his lap giving him a hug.

"Daddy." She whispered as she clung to him. Her dad laughed as he patted her back.

"You haven't seen me in a week but I didn't think you would miss me this much." She didn't respond and continued to hug her father. She missed her Dad so much and she could feel a tear drop. Seeing her Dad die was the most painful thing she ever saw. It hurt that her Dad had to die on his own like he did.

"What did you do to my daughter, Salvatore?" She heard her Dad ask.

"Nothing, Rudy. Your daughter loves me."

Bonnie pulled away from her Father and turned to look at Damon who was standing at the entry with her Mom. Damon gave her a wink and Abby shook her head with fondness.

"And we love you too, Damon." Abby said and Bonnie's eyes went wide.

"I don't know about that." Her Dad said but she could see the crinkle of a smile near his eyes. They really cared for Damon. Bonnie stood up and looked around. She thought her mom and dad living together in the house would be a strange thing but it wasn't. What was strange was the way her house looked. It felt like home, not the cold place in the real world, or the house she felt that she was trapped in when her dad was alive. It was warmth in the room and the curtains were open. Sun peeking through. It was perfect.

Her mom walked over and grabbed both of her shoulders giving her a look as she gestured towards the Kitchen. She glanced over to Damon who was now sitting on the couch taking the beer that her father passed them. Bonnie wanted to stay and watch the moment because this was something that she would never see in real life. Her Dad being alive, him watching TV, him watching TV with Damon Salvatore.

And Damon Salvatore looking over at her with appreciation, admiration, and love all wrapped into one as he gave her his signature smile with a wink. This was a dream but the best one ever.

Bonnie turned to follow her mother who pushed her towards the kitchen. Abby walked towards the fridge and pulled out a few drinks. She looked at the fridge and saw a picture of them all together. She was in a yellow sun dress, that made her skin seem lighter than usual, but her face was bright with happiness. The worn skin she had in real life was gone. It looked like life was doing her justice in the dream world. No more worry or frown lines were attached to her face anymore. She looked like she was glowing even as she frowned when she looked back at Bonnie.

"Bon,"

Her voice was intimate and Bonnie's heart wanted to explode.

"Yes," She replied. Abby shook her head softly with a laugh.

"I need you to do an intervention for me."

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked worriedly. They couldn't possibly be having problems in the dream world too.

"Your brother and dad cannot stop arguing lately. Brendon is-"

"My- My brother?" She stuttered out. Abby gave her a strange look as she stood up.

"Yeah, your brother. Brendon," She said slowly before laughing. "Damon, I told you to keep your drinking habits to yourself."

"Abby, your daughter is the alcoholic, not me." Damon called from the living room. Abby laughed.

"Brendon and your dad are not getting along. Your dad wants him to go to the same college as you. But Brendon wants to travel the world. Your Grams tried to talk to her."

Bonnie closed her mouth as she could feel the emotions course through her. It was overwhelming the thought. She had a brother. She looked towards the fridge and looked at the picture on it again. She hadn't noticed it the first time because she was so busy paying attention to her mom. It wasn't a picture of just her mom, dad, and herself. She was there, small and little, holding a little tiny boy in her arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Bonnie asked until she felt the tear drop hit her chest. She touched her face in shock and then looked at her mom, who was walking towards her with a worried face.

"What's wrong, honey?"

Damon sped into the room and he was now standing next to Abby. He touched Bonnie's face, looking into her eyes, before pulling her into a hug.

"It's okay, Abby. I'll talk to her."

She felt her Mom rub her shoulder before she left the room. Damon rocked her slightly back and forth as he soothingly rubbed her back.

"Why are you crying, Bon? Shouldn't you be enjoying this?" He asked.

Bonnie pulled away from his chest to look at him. Damon had a frown on his face as he wiped her tears.

"I have a brother, Damon. My mom is here in this house. She's my mom." She felt her voice choke as spoke. "My dad is alive. He's alive and sitting in his favorite chair. And my Grams is alive."

"Then what's wrong?"

Bonnie went to speak but it was hard. There was nothing wrong, but everything wrong. She had always imagined what life would be like if her mother had stayed. If her Grams were still alive. If she had a younger sibling. She was so jealous that Elena had a younger brother. She wanted to know what is was like to argue with your sibling. She wanted to know what it was like to see both of your parents together. She wanted a Mom.

And in here, she had it all. It was achingly unfair.

"I don't know."

Damon grabbed her shoulders and then kissed her forehead.

"Enjoy it. Be happy-"

"But-"

"Bonnie, enjoy it. It's your dream. Why not have fun with it?"

She wanted to enjoy it. She did. But when she woke up and reality hit her, she would lose it all. She had no family in reality. She did not have a close relationship with her mother in reality. She was not in a relationship with Damon.

This world was so perfect that it almost hurt, once she realized that it was not real.

"Bonnie," Damon said.

Bonnie looked into his blue eyes that were staring at her. They were so close to one another that she could feel his breath hit her lips.

"Yes."

"Dream."

A beat passed before Bonnie nodded her head slowly. Damon's eyes twinkled and he kissed her, soft but firm.

Bonnie would dream.

* * *

Bonnie opened her door after she heard a knock. When she opened it, she was not surprised to see Matt standing there with snacks in a plastic bag. She smiled.

"Movie night?" Matt asked as he raised the bag, jiggling it. Bonnie laughed.

"Okay," She said as she opened the door fully to let him in.

Part of her wanted to say no. It was 8pm and she was just preparing herself to dream. She loved dreaming now. She had done it every night for the past week. Yesterday, she even went to get some more of the green root for her spell.

"How have you been?" She asked him.

Bonnie hadn't seen Matt in a while. She chalked it off to him having to work at the grill more as of late.

"I'm doing good. And you seem to be doing pretty good too."

Bonnie walked towards the couch and sat down giving Matt a strange look. He sat down as well too as he looked at her.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're glowing."

Bonnie shook her head trying to hide her smile. She had been feeling better. She had no nightmares in two weeks and it was the best two weeks of her life. No Kai. No Prison World. No bow or knife. Just dreams of a world that Bonnie loved to be in. She no longer had bags under her eyes and her eyelids did not feel like they weighed a ton. She did not feel droopy or sluggish anymore. Actually, she slept more often then 8 hours now.

What could she say, she loved dreaming.

"I'm just getting some sleep now." Bonnie offered but that only seemed to make Matt more curious.

"No nightmares anymore?" He asked.

"Nope. I haven't had them in two weeks."

"Wow, Bonnie that's great." Matt said with a smile and Bonnie could not help but mirror his sentiment. It felt good to dream.

"I wish I was getting that type of sleep." Matt said and Bonnie frowned. She had almost forgot that Matt was having nightmares. They were not as frequent as hers but he was still having them.

Bonnie thought about telling him about the Dreams Within spell but she did not know if she wanted to do that yet. Her friends barely liked her using magic that much anymore and it was a very private thing to her.

But seeing the look of hopelessness on Matt's face made her want to help. Matt was her friend and he often got put on the back burner because everyone else was worried about their own problems. No one thought Matt would have any since he was a human, but Bonnie knew what that was like.

"Matt,"

"Yeah." He mumbled under the chips he ate. He was now reaching to grab her remote before Bonnie spelled it over to herself. Matt looked at her with widened eyes.

"I've been having better dreams lately because," She hesitated for a second as she looked at the bright blue eyes whose attention was fully on her now. "I've been using a sleeping spell."

"A sleeping spell?" He repeated confused. "How does that work?"

"It helps you to have better dreams, or the best dream ever."

"Like a sex dream?" He asked and Bonnie rolled her eyes with a laugh. Boys. Even though, she had sex every time she was in her dreams, but she chalked that up to her and Damon just being horny individuals.

"No, more like it gives you the best dream. The best world." She corrected.

Matt nodded at her but from the confusion in his eyes, she could tell that he was not quite getting it.

"Do you want to try it? It might help you. It's been helping me."

"Is that why you being looking so radiant lately?" He asked as he gestured towards her face and she blushed.

"Yeah. It is." She admitted.

"What are you dreaming about?" Bonnie hesitated, trying to find the right words without admitting the whole truth. She was not yet ready to say that she was dating Damon in her dreams.

Matt looked at her somewhat suspicious of the idea. She waited. If he said no, then Bonnie would try to help him as he helped her. Matt was her friend and she wanted him to be just as happy as she was.

"Okay." He said after a bit.

"Okay, let's get set."

* * *

Bonnie ' _awoke_ ' to being in her favorite place: the bed.

She stretched not knowing why her limbs felt somewhat achy and looked around. Damon was not in the room. She frowned as she looked down at herself. She was in shorts and a tank top that had Hello Kitty on it. Cute.

"Damon," She called out.

She waited for a beat, frowning even more when she did not hear an answer. Then she heard footsteps from the bathroom. She looked towards the bathroom that was connected to her room, well Damon's room, but she oddly found herself referring to it as her room since she lived there.

Damon's head peaked out as he brushed his teeth. Bonnie laughed at the sight. He had white foam around his mouth as he pulled the toothbrush out to speak.

"What's wrong, Baby?" He asked.

"Baby," Bonnie repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Damon looked at her before raising his hand, gesturing that he would be back. Bonnie listened to the sound of the water in the sink running and heard him spit. He came back out a few moments later and smiled wide, all pearly white teeth winking at her.

"Sorry about that, got to keep the teeth clean for biting." He said before he sped over to her and grabbed her. Bonnie laughed as he tickled her. These were the moments that she longed for.

"Damon, stop." She giggled out as she hit him.

"That's for questioning my nicknames." He said, tickling his hands across her feet one last time. Bonnie grinned.

"It's odd to hear you referring to me as that. I don't think I even heard you call Elena that." Damon's nose scrunched.

"Elena. Why would I call her that?" Bonnie gave him a look.

"You're in a relationship with Elena." Damon frowned.

"Bonnie, why would I be in a relationship with Elena when I'm with you."

"Wait, you didn't date Elena here? In the dream world."

"No. I've been with you since I got to Mystic Falls. I wouldn't date the Gilbert."

"Wait," Bonnie said as she fully turned around to look at him. Every time she came here, the dream world became more and more difficult to understand. "So, you haven't dated Elena at all?" Damon nodded at her slowly as though she were asking stupid questions. "But you date Elena in the real world. You're in love with her actually."

"Really?" He asked with a suspicious gaze. "You're not trying to trick me into saying that one of your friends are hot again? I mean I would gladly have a foursome with you, the blondie and El-"

She punched his arm hard. Damon only chuckled.

"But seriously I'm in a relationship with her in your world? I can barely stand talking to her here. She's always whining and complaining. Judging me. I don't know how Matt can deal with her."

"Wait," Bonnie said eyes going wide. She knew there was a different world set up here but it couldn't be that different. "She got back with Matt again."

"Again. As far as I know they been together forever. They broke up one time before you guys went off to college but a month later they got back together. Happily married now."

"That can't be. How does that work?"

"It's a dream Bonnie. The way you set the dream up to be. I guess in the real world I'm dating Elena but in here I can't stand her for obvious reasons," Bonnie raised a questioning eyebrow and Damon shrugged. "She's fucking annoying, Bonnie. When your judgy it's cute. When she does it, it makes me want to snap her neck. But I don't for your sake."

"So, my unconscious mind did this? Do I do my nightmares too?" He nodded. Bonnie tried to wrap her mind around the thought. The whole idea of it was crazy. It was like her mind created this whole world without her knowledge. At one point, she thought Elena and Matt would be together forever but when Stefan and Damon entered the picture all that changed. She still could not figure out why she chose to be with Damon instead of Jeremy.

"What about Jeremy?" Damon groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"I hate when you bring that kids name up."

"Why?"

"He's fucking annoying too. All of the Gilberts are annoying. The whole clan with the exception of Alaric. Though I'm always asking myself why he chose to be with Jenna-"

"Jenna's alive here?" She had to go see her. Jenna was like a big sister to her. She was so sad when she died.

"Yep. Alive and pregnant."

"Did I date Jeremy here?" She asked. Damon looked at her before disbelief hit his face.

"Please, baby. Please tell me out there you're not dating the kid. Not when you have me around."

Bonnie stared at him for a second. Her mind was going in overload. She created a whole new version of life in her dreams. This is what it meant to have a best world ever. Everyone was alive.

Bonnie nodded meekly not knowing why she was so embarrassed by it now. After getting over Jeremy being younger and being Elena's little brother, she thought she moved past it. But when Dream Damon was glaring at her, she felt like she made a mistake.

"Gosh, Bonnie." He growled. "I have to punish you for this. How can you date the most annoying teen adolescent boy out there when I'm around?"

Bonnie smiled weakly.

"Because Damon is in love with Elena." She answered with a sigh, and she did not bother to figure out why she was sighing. It never bothered her before and honestly, she did not see Real Damon in that way. He was her best friend and Elena's boyfriend. "I never saw him in that way. He's my best friend."

Damon pulled her onto his lap and she hugged him. She loved being in this position with him. He placed tiny kisses on her shoulder before kissing her neck.

"Sucks for him." He mumbled into her skin. "I got you in here and you can tell him that I said he's missing out."

A laugh fell out of her at the thought. She could not imagine herself telling Damon that Dream Damon said he was missing out on her. He would look at her like he was crazy. No, Bonnie would keep her dreams to herself. No one needed to know what she felt for Dream Damon.

How she liked talking to him and listening to him. She loved the way he looked at her and the way he held her after sex.

She loved it all and it was the strangest thing so she could never say it aloud.

She found herself falling for Dream Damon.

* * *

Bonnie woke up from her dreams and saw blue eyes staring at her but she knew they were not Damon's. Damon's eyes were a stormy blue mixed with silver in the iris. The ones that were looking at her were bright blue.

She glanced over to the clock and saw that it was 10am. She took a lower dosage than usual because she wanted to wake up with Matt but judging from his clear eyes, it looked like he woke up before her.

"Hey." She said as she sat up on her bed.

Matt was no longer laying on the pile of covers that she put on the floor for him. They were all folded up and sat neatly on top of the couch in the corner of her room.

"Morning." He said softly.

Bonnie wrapped the covers around herself feeling the chill of the cold morning air in her room. She looked at Matt who was staring at his hands.

"How was it?" She asked.

Matt stared at the ground briefly before turning to look at her. He sat on the edge of her bed. One leg now rested on the bed while the other hung on the floor.

"It was…" His voice trailed and Bonnie waited anxiously. She only ever tried the spell on herself so she did not know how it would work for other people. "Perfect." He finished with a small smile.

Bonnie grinned.

"The perfect world."

"Bonnie, it was more than perfect. I had everything. Vicki was there and she was alive. My mom was…" His words faltered as he glanced at her and Bonnie nodded. She understood that Matt never felt comfortable on speaking about the problems with his mom. "… she was okay. She was there. She was no longer acting like a child. She was our mom. And Elena."

"Are you married to her?" She asked. Matt's gaze squinted at her before he nodded. Bonnie laughed.

"Your married to her in my world too." Matt grinned at her words before his eyes sobered.

"Really? You were married to Jeremy's in mine."

Bonnie eyebrows scrunched together at the thought. It was strange how different the dream world could be.

"What? Are you not with him in yours?" He asked as he looked at the expression on her face. Bonnie decided to be honest.

"No. I actually haven't seen him yet in my dreams. Damon told me about him."

"Damon? Damon Salvatore?" He asked confused. "Why was he in your dream?"

Matt stared at her before he gasped and stood up in shock.

"Bonnie, are you married to him?"

"No," She retorted fast. Matt continued to stare at her clearly waiting for an answer as to why Damon was in her dream. And she thought to herself. "Actually, I don't know. I never asked him and I wasn't paying attention-"

"Oh my gosh, That is the strangest thing I've heard. Damon wasn't even in my dream world. Nor was Stefan." And Bonnie was not surprised by that. He was not a fan of either of the vampires.

"It makes sense. It's supposed to be your best dream. The dream world that you created. It would make sense that none of them are there."

"So, does that mean you like Damon?" He asked. Bonnie quickly shook her head no.

"I honestly don't know why I'm with Damon- like that. Me and him are best friends but I don't think of him in that way. I honestly thought," Her eyes flickered towards him as she blushed. "That it was like a fantasy or something but no it's my dream world. Grams and my parents are alive. I have a little brother too."

Matt smiled. "That's awesome, Bonnie."

"I know." She agreed with a smile. "I can sleep now. No more nightmares."

"Yeah, this is why you haven't called me about them anymore." Bonnie nodded.

Matt's phone buzzed and he looked at for a second before groaning.

"That's the owner. I have to go pick up someone's shift." He grumbled as he pocketed his phone. Bonnie nodded. Matt had already gotten redressed again before she awoke, he was now heading towards the door before he paused. He looked back at Bonnie.

"Can I do it again?" He asked and Bonnie nodded. If he wanted to go to his dream world, then Bonnie could not fault him for that. At this point, she practically wanted to live in her dream world. It was perfect.

* * *

Bonnie was at the coffee shop with Damon, _awake._

She kind of found herself annoyed with the real world as of lately. It went the same way. She went to her classes, listened to her professors' rant on and on about there subject, listened to Caroline and Elena gossip about their love lives, ate, went back to her home, and slept. She slept often now. Just getting eight hours of sleep was no longer enough for her. She found herself casting the spell during naps to. She loved the dream world.

It was better than the real world.

"Earth to Bonnie."

Bonnie looked away from the crossword puzzle that she had been doing and at Damon. He was looking at her oddly.

"Have you even been listening, Bon?" He asked grumpily and Bonnie gave a sheepish smile. She wasn't listening. She was thinking about last night when her and Dream Damon went to visit Stefan's house. He was surprisingly in a relationship with Caroline and Bonnie was thrown off by it. Caroline and Stefan were much closer in real life now but she never thought of them really being an ideal couple. Then again, Stefan was better than Tyler. It was strange to see the two Salvatore Brothers in that moment. They were actually getting along. They did both argue but not as much as they did in real life. Stefan was less tense and more relaxed. He seemed to love Caroline.

"Sorry, just trying to figure out this one." She pointed at the last word that she could not figure out. She sucked at crossword puzzles and judging from the way Damon rolled his eyes, he thought the same thing too.

 _11 Letter Word; Feeling of shame_. What is a word for that?

"Bonnie, we have more important matters, like my love life here."

"What's wrong now? I thought you and Elena were doing fine."

"Me too."

"Didn't she get her memory back?"

"Yeah."

"Then what's the problem?" Bonnie asked. She could not figure out Elena and Damon. They were crazy over each other and fought like cat and dogs at the same time, but Bonnie had later come to appreciate the relationship. Damon cared about Elena a lot and he could take care of her. Some parts of their relationship she questioned, but besides that she knew that Damon loved Elena.

"I just been feeling weird with her as of lately. Then Stefan…"

Bonnie felt bad for tuning him out but it was hard to concentrate. All she could think about was how tonight was going to be. Damon said that he had something special planned for her and she was very excited. She could not wait to sleep. She might even go to sleep after this coffee meet up with Damon. It was only 4 but there was nothing wrong going to sleep at six.

She reached over and squeezed Damon's shoulder before dragging it up across his neck, feeling his skin and then grabbing the side of his cheek.

"It's going to be okay." She said with a smile. Damon eyes went wide as he glanced at her hand. Bonnie snatched it back as though she had been burnt. She suddenly realized that this was Real Damon and she did not touch Real Damon like that.

"Sorry, Damon." She mumbled feeling heat rise in her cheeks. Damon stared at her for a second before clearing his throat.

"No, it's fine, Bonster. I knew you couldn't resist me." He grinned with a wink but it was clear in his eyes that he was confused.

Bonnie sighed as she looked at the crossword puzzle and suddenly realized what the word was.

 _Embarrassed_.

* * *

"Baby,"

Bonnie ' _awoke_ ' to Damon staring at her. She lifted herself up on her elbows and her nose brushed his. She felt him grin against her face as he planted a kiss on her lips. Bonnie smiled as she pulled back to look around.

They were in bed together and the room was dark. The only thing that kept light in the room were the candles all placed around. She looked down and saw the rose petals crushed softly beneath her hands and turned to give Damon a look. He squinted at her.

"Are you just waking up now?" He asked and she nodded. Damon groaned.

"Witch, you totally ruined my attempt at romance. You can't wake up in the middle of it."

Bonnie sat up. She hated when she woke up in the middle of it. It was odd how dreams worked. How you were not aware at first even when you were in the dream.

"What's the occasion for? Damon Bad Boy Salvatore giving out roses?"

She looked at the night stand by the side of the bed that had two champagne flutes. For a second, she wondered if it was Dream Valentine's Day.

"I just wanted to give you something special." He said and Bonnie raised an eyebrow. Damon shrugged. "And I wanted an excuse to fuck you in the worst way."

Bonnie laughed and pushed his shoulder. She kicked her feet off the bed and went to stand.

"Want to show me again." She asked.

"Well, I really have no choice." Damon grumbled as he got off the bed naked. Bonnie's eyes widened when she saw him heading towards the door.

"Wait, aren't you going to put some clothes on?"

"Why would I do that? You know you like seeing me naked." He winked at her as he headed out the door. Bonnie rolled her eyes at herself, feeling the grin appear on her cheeks.

She followed after him and watched as his pale cheeks seemed to shin in the dark. She wanted to laugh at him but before it could come out she saw the common room. It was beautiful.

She walked down the steps and took in the lights and balloons all around. It was something that you saw in a film. The candles, the rose petals, the balloons, the lights. It was breathtaking.

Damon appeared next to her as he pulled her back into his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. He nestled his chin on her shoulder looking at the living room as well too.

"I really out did myself." He preened and Bonnie could not help but nod. She wished she could remember the things that he had done before. When she thought about the life that she had been living in this dream world, it sucked to think that she did not remember much of it. She wished she could remember how it started and the days that Dream Damon had done things like this for her.

He rocked her back and forth slowly.

"You like it?" He whispered against her neck before kissing it.

"Yeah. It's amazing." She whispered back.

"I had the whole night set out for you. You came back home after seeing the girls. I told Elena and Caroline to keep you out for a while. Luckily the two stooges came through with the plan for once," Bonnie chuckled at his words. "We came back and surprised you. Everyone was here. Your parents, Grams, even the brat Brendon came. All of our friends were here."

Damon kissed her neck before turning her around in his arms.

"You were so happy and for once you were actually surprised this time. You always have this intuition about these things and I can never get one pass you. You teared up, punk." He kissed her forehead and Bonnie felt her eyes water at thought. "We played games and danced all night. Your old man tried to steal you from me but I couldn't let that happen. I'm daddy now."

Bonnie pinched his side and Damon kissed the tip of her nose.

"You are beautiful. All of the brats left and I surprised you with this."

Damon turned Bonnie around in his arms and walked her over to the mirror that was behind the dining room table. She gasped as she looked at her neck.

It was a silver necklace, that had diamonds adorning it. It was in the shape of a moon.

"Happy Birthday, Bonnie Bennett." Damon said against the skin of her neck and kissed her. Bonnie touched the necklace against her chest and watched as her eyes watered. She had forgotten that today was her birthday. She was just in a rush to sleep that it did not occur to her that it would be the surprise. How her birthday slipped her mind, she could not answer. It wasn't like she had anyone to celebrate with anyway.

Bonnie turned around slowly and looked at Damon. His eyes were clear and his face was soft, no longer holding his signature grin. It was vulnerable and Bonnie found herself touching the side of his face as she caressed it with her hand. She didn't want to admit it because it was the strangest thing to admit to herself. This was a dream. None of it was real but she could not deny her feelings either. Her feelings felt real. When she looked at Damon she felt something for him. Something that she had never felt for the Real Damon.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." She confessed softly. It was even stranger to hear herself say it. She was falling in love inside of a dream. But it felt so real. Him touching her right now. Him leaning down to kiss her lips. Him kissing her long and hard. Him pulling back and looking at her with love. His blue eyes danced with want and care. It all felt real. It was real.

"Bonnie, I don't think. I know. I'm already in love with you." He kissed her again and Bonnie felt herself swayed by her emotions. She loved this feeling of being loved. Of being cared for. She hadn't felt that in a long time.

Bonnie smiled against his lips.

She was falling in love with Damon Salvatore.

* * *

Bonnie rocked against Damon. She laid on her side with Damon behind her as he moved his hips slow, achingly teasing all the parts of her body. He felt good inside of her and Bonnie loved it. He gripped her shoulder and he started to thrust forward quicker.

Bonnie moaned and he slammed his hips forward, enjoying every jolt of pleasure that came along with it.

She loved having sex with Damon Salvatore. She actually found herself addicted to it. Her best nights of dreaming were when she was with him, lounging in bed as they joked about dumb things. It never started out quite innocent. They could not keep their limbs from off each other even when they were doing things like eating in bed. His hands would rest along her hips or she would be in his lap even as they ate. Sometimes Bonnie thought she was riding the high of a honeymoon because it could only possibly be like this with the person you loved for only so long.

But it never got old. She never got tired of it. It was amazing.

Damon slowed down his strokes and rocked against her again.

They were having sex again for the third time in a row. This one was what she referred to as there sleepy-want-sex. They had already been satiated from the two rounds of sex earlier, but it was hard for Damon to keep himself out of her, and Bonnie constantly kept craving Damon even when she was too tired.

It felt too good. Damon took his left arm that she had been resting her neck on and wrapped it all the way around her neck, pulling her back against his chest. Sweat rested between them and she could feel his sliding down her back. He grinded inside of her more deeply as he rested his chin on top of her head. Bonnie groaned at the new direction it took. He was deeper and Bonnie felt her thighs spasm with pleasure.

"Fuck you feel so good." He said sleepily in to the top of her head. "I could fuck you forever."

Bonnie whined as she nodded. She could get used to this. Damon fucking her to the point that she could not move anymore.

She could get use to all of this. Everything inside this world was perfect. She had her family. Her Father and Grams were alive. She got to see them often and they felt real. She got to see her friends. Elena and Caroline were here and Bonnie actually found herself being closer to them than they were in real life. When vampires hit Mystic Falls, everything changed between them. They were still best friends and none of that would ever change for them. But they were not as close as they once had been. Everyone was going through their own different things. They barely had time for each other, but here was different.

All of those things were great and one of the many reasons that Bonnie found herself dreaming often than most. Going to sleep at 8 turned to 6 and 6 turned to 4, sometimes missing her own classes but it was hard. The dream world was much different from the real world.

The dream world felt more real. It was everything that she ever wanted in life and things that she did not know that she ever wanted.

She never thought of Damon Salvatore this way. He was her best friend and she found that she enjoyed his friendship very much but she could never see him as a boyfriend. Not the Damon Salvatore who was crazily in love with her best friend.

This Damon was different. Dream Damon loved her and she loved him too. He was perfect in every way and he was her friend. She loved being with him and the thing she looked forward to the most when she dreamed was him.

She dreamed wanting to see him.

Damon reached down and rubbed her clitoris. Bonnie pulsed beneath him. She was already close and that was pushing her more to the edge.

"Ready?" He whispered in her head and Bonnie nodded fast. She was getting close and she loved when he did this.

He lowered his hand from her neck to her shoulder and brought her neck closer to his lips. She was tittering towards the edge and she could feel the pleasure racing as he rocked into her.

He brushed his lips against her neck and Bonnie shivered lightly from the feel. He breathed against her neck before biting down. Bonnie gasped as he sucked and she came from the feeling. Pleasure with a hint of pain coursed through her body at once and she could feel her eyes close shut.

She loved it. This world was better.

* * *

Bonnie was making the potion for her spell. She skipped her last class deciding that she wanted to head to sleep early today. Damon told her that they were having a barbeque with all of the family and Bonnie did not want to miss it.

She hummed as she went to grab the green root and frowned at the brown box it was inside of. She knew that she had been sleeping often but she did not think that she used that much.

Bonnie thought about the amount of times that Matt used the dream spell but he did not do it as often as her. She needed more and she had already gone through her Grams belonging to see if she had any.

She needed more.

If she didn't have more, she would not be able to dream.

If she couldn't dream, she would have more nightmares.

Bonnie closed off the feel of panic and kept working on her potion. She would ask Olivia if she had any.

* * *

"That was so much fun."

Bonnie said as they walked in the house. She was smiling from ear to ear as she took her jacket off.

"Hardy Har _har_." Damon said sarcastically and she laughed harder. "Your Grams is the devil."

Bonnie reached over to punch his arm. It was always fun talking to her Grams but it was equally fun to see her Grams with Damon. They liked and disliked each other at the same time.

Damon did not appreciate when Grams set his leather jacket on fire.

"I'm telling you if that wasn't your Grams, I would snap her neck." He said as they walked into the kitchen. Bonnie hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"No, you wouldn't. You love my Grams."

"She's cool." Which in Damon language meant that he loved her Grams.

Bonnie pulled away from him and went to sit at the island. Damon walked over to the cabinet and grabbed some pancake mix. Bonnie groaned.

"I don't believe I would dream of that. I could not stand when Damon did that in the prison world."

"What? you love pancakes." He said as he grabbed a measuring cup from the next cabinet.

"I did until I didn't. Eating burnt pancakes for two months straight is not that appealing. And even when he got better at making pancakes it still sucked eating them every day."

"Well, you'll love my pancakes. I don't think my real self was really good at it."

Bonnie rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"If you say so, Damon."

Damon walked over and kissed her lips. "I know so."

Bonnie grinned. She grabbed the crossword puzzle book that she played often when they were in the kitchen. She could hear sizzling and knew that Damon was making the pancakes now. She wouldn't mind eating pancakes if he made them.

"So how is the other guy?" Damon asked.

She looked away from the puzzle and up towards him. Her nose scrunched from the question. Damon referred to Real Damon as the other guy. He never brought him up often though.

"He's fine. I guess. Why do you ask?"

"Just asking." He mumbled with his back turned to her. Bonnie grinned.

"Is someone jealous?" Damon flipped the pancake in the air and caught it with the pan. She was impressed. It took Damon forever to do that.

"Now why would I be jealous of a guy that can't make good pancakes?" Bonnie laughed at his words and shrugged.

"I mean you never asked about him before."

Damon turned around and put the finished pancake on to a plate before glancing at her.

"I just have to check up on my girl and make sure no one is swooping in."

Bonnie got up and walked over as Damon sprinkled powdered sugar on the top and the swiveled the whip cream on top of the pancake. Dipping her finger into the whip cream, she swiped it across his cheek.

"Don't worry. I don't think of him that way and he doesn't think of me that way either. We're best friends."

"I would be inclined to believe that," He started as he dipped his finger into the whip cream and wiped in across her nose. Bonnie frowned. "But there is a reason that you dream about me, him. We wouldn't be like this if you didn't feel something for him, right?"

Bonnie thought about it momentarily. It was at first odd to her that she dreamed about Damon in this way, but then she just chalked it up to not having a lot of options anyway. Of course, she could have dreamed about Jeremy, but more than often she found herself more annoyed by his presence and maybe her subconscious was telling her that Jeremy was not right for her. She could not imagine dreaming about Matt, Tyler, of Stefan. They were her friends and she did not see them in that way. Tyler was too into himself for her taste. Matt was her best friend that often felt like the brother she never had. Stefan was… Stefan. And she would definitely not dream about Alaric.

When she looked at it that way, it made sense to her that she was dreaming about Damon. Damon was easy on the eyes and she enjoyed his company.

Honestly, Bonnie did not try to dwell on the thought often. She was in love with Dream Damon but she did not feel anything for Real Damon. That was all there was to it.

Bonnie grabbed the whip cream bottle and sprayed it on his face. Damon growled before wiping his face against hers and she laughed. He grabbed her and kissed her. She could taste the sweetness of the whip cream between their lips and licked. She then heard a pop.

She looked over and realized that Damon forgot to turn the fire on the stove off.

"And you call yourself a cook." She said accusingly and Damon flicked her nose before turning the fire off. She sighed content. This was the life. She loved these moments and wished she could stay more often.

"I'm running out of green root." Bonnie said. Damon put the pan into the sink.

"What's that?"

"It's what I need for my spell to dream." Damon snorted.

"I'm not surprised. Your here so often. You might as well stay." He said sarcastically.

Bonnie turned around to look at him as she leaned against the island and thought for a second. It wouldn't be a bad idea. What if she could stay? What if she stayed inside of the dream world?

Damon looked at her suspiciously as he wiped his hands with a dish cloth.

"What are you thinking about, Bon?" He asked.

Bonnie bit her lip as she looked at him wondering if she should consider it. She shook the thought away and walked over grabbing him into a hug.

"Nothing."

* * *

"Hey Cuz."

Bonnie smiled hearing Lucy's voice. She was glad that she picked up this time. It was hard to get in contact with Lucy because she was often off doing something crazy. But Lucy was the only witch she knew that did not know her friends. She would rather talk to her than Olivia and Jo. They would tell her friends instantly if she told them what she planned to do.

"Hey Lucy. I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

Bonnie hesitated before speaking.

"Have you heard of the Dreams Within spell?"

The line was silent for a moment before Lucy spoke.

"Ah! Yeah, that spell. I know a couple of witches that have used it before. Why?"

"I wanted to know if it's possible to stay in the dream world."

The line went silent again. Bonnie quickly backtracked.

"But not for myself. I've just been studying spells more lately because I'm working on my own grimoire."

A beat passed before Lucy spoke again.

"Well, it's possible. It's not recommended because you're practically going into a comatose state when you do it. You'll be like sleeping beauty."

"There's a spell for that?"

Bonnie asked. She had been using a sleeping spell that helped her sleep longer throughout the day but it was not that powerful. Not powerful enough that it would keep her in that type of deep sleep.

"Yeah. It can put you in a state of sleep as long as a year. One witch I knew did it for five years, the most I heard was 10 years but I don't recommend anyone doing it."

"Why?"

Lucy hummed finding her words before she spoke again. "Well… I've never done it before but I've heard it's amazing. Like you get everything you ever wanted but- if you sleep that long, you'll be missing out on real life. It's not like real life pauses when you sleep. That witch is going to miss five years of her life being in that dream world."

"How do you do that spell?"

Bonnie heard Lucy sigh heavily.

"Bonnie, if you are thinking of doing this for yourself-

"I'm not-"

"If, if you are thinking about doing it, then really ask yourself is it worth it. I've seen witches crumble under the allure of that dream spell and that's why it's not recommended. You really need to ask yourself is it worth it. You might hurt your family if you do this."

"I have no family."

Lucy let out a frustrated sigh. "Then what about your friends, Bonnie? Wouldn't this hurt them?"

Bonnie thought about it for a second. She thought about Elena and how happy she was with Damon. She lost a lot but she still had her brother and a person who loved her. Caroline had her mom and Tyler, even if they were currently not dating, they were still friends. Damon had Elena and Matt did not dream as often as she did anymore because he was finally finding his place in the world when he started to work under Liz.

Bonnie had nothing. She did not have her Grams anymore. Her father was dead. She had no relationship with her mother. And though she cared deeply for her friends, they were not enough.

She wanted to dream.

"How do you do the spell?"

* * *

"I'm thinking about staying."

Damon looked down at her as they laid on the bed. He was propped against the headboard and Bonnie was resting her head against his chest. Bonnie felt goosebumps when Damon soothingly rubbed his hands up and down her thigh.

"Staying where?" He asked.

"Staying here."

She felt Damon stiffen and then he sat up fully, causing Bonnie to push herself off him. She looked back at him worried.

"You know I was joking when I said that right. I didn't really mean for you to stay."

"So, you don't want me stay?" She asked her heart breaking a little at the thought. She would think that he would be most happiest by the idea but the frown was evident upon his face.

"It's not that. It's just…" His voice trailed off as he cursed looking away from Bonnie. She nibbled on her bottom lip. Maybe this was a mistake. She asked Lucy to teach her the spell and she did. She also asked Olivia for some of her green root and luckily she did not question her when she did.

"Bonnie, you have a life out there. I know you complain about it but your still alive and breathing. I don't want you to waste it here."

"But I want to be with you."

"And you still will be. You'll never stop dreaming about me." He said with a wink but she could not smile.

"But I won't remember. I didn't remember them before. Most of the time people barely remember their dreams. I didn't remember the ones I had with you before I casted the spell."

The thought of it hurt. To not be able to remember their life together was not an option. It was unfair that she missed out on the dreams that she had before she took the spell, but she would not miss out on them again. She wanted to stay with Dream Damon.

"Bonnie, I don't want you to give up on your life for me."

"I don't have a life out there!" She yelled. Damon did not respond. He sighed leaning back against the headboard.

"I don't have anything out there. I don't have you. I have no family and I hardly talk to my friends. Damon, there's nothing for me out there but nightmares." She assured as she reached to grab his hand. Damon refused to look at her as he kept his eyes closed.

"Why won't you believe? Why don't you want me stay?" She asked, her voice broken.

She needed him to want her to be there. She wanted to stay. She would love being with her family and friends but none of that mattered if Damon did not want her to stay.

Damon opened his eyes and blue eyes pierced through her.

"Bonnie, I care about you," He started as he squeezed her hand back. "And because I care about you, I can't be happy with you doing something like this. I love you and of course, I want you to stay. More than you want yourself to stay but… I don't want to take you away from your life."

Moving closer to him, Bonnie positioned herself on his lap.

"You won't." She said as she grabbed both sides of his cheek. She rubbed the skin there feeling the light scrub underneath. "I want to stay. I want this. I thought about it and I realized that I love you more than anything and I want to stay with you for as long as possible."

"How long?"

Bonnie hesitated before speaking again.

"Four years."

Blue eyes flickered. "Really? It's not going to be like ten years, right?"

Bonnie had honestly thought about it. She would stay here forever if she could, but she wanted to be able to test it out first before she used it again. The spell would take a lot on her and she did not know if she was strong enough to keep herself under it for more years than that. But for now, four years within this world would do.

"No, but I might add on extra."

Bonnie smiled when a small smile formed on Damon's face. He still looked hesitant but his smile was enough for now.

"I love you." She said and kissed his lips.

Damon looked in her eyes, them searching hers.

"I love you too."

* * *

Bonnie opened her door and was relieved to see Matt standing there. His blue eyes were worried as they gazed over her.

"Are you okay, Bonnie? I came as soon as I saw the text."

Bonnie opened the door wider, gesturing for him to come in. She closed the door behind herself and walked into the living room. Matt trailed behind her.

When she was in the living room she sat on the floor next to the table and told Matt to sit.

Matt looked around as he slowly took his jacket off before taking a seat.

"Bonnie," He said slowly.

"I'm fine, Matt. I'm sorry if I made you worry."

Matt shook his head. "You told me to come after work and I thought something might have happened." Matt rolled his eyes as he laughed. "Mystic Falls always makes me edgy."

Bonnie gave a laugh. "Always something supernatural popping up."

Matt nodded at her words before looking at her expectantly.

"So why did you call me over?"

Bonnie fiddled with her fingers and she tried to speak the words that she had planned to say. But it was hard. It was different telling Lucy. Lucy and she were not really close. Lucy sounded like she was worried enough, but not enough to intervene with Bonnie's plans. She just told her to think it over and be careful. Damon was different too. Even though he felt slightly bad, a part of him wanted her to stay.

Matt was a different story. Not only was he real but he was one of her best friends. She did not know if he would be as accepting of her plans.

"I want to ask you to help me with something."

"What is it? Is another vampire in town?" He asked worriedly. Bonnie quickly shook her head.

"No, it's not that."

"Then what?"

"I want to stay in the dream world." She stated softly.

Matt's blue eyes stare at her for a second in confusion.

"Uh, I love the dream world too. But what do you mean by staying?"

"I want to stay there."

A beat passed by as Matt stared at her before pushing himself back from the table.

"Matt," Bonnie started but he shook his head.

"You want to stay there? How is that even possible, Bonnie? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"No." She said abruptly. She did not want him to think of is as that. She was not killing herself.

"I'm not killing myself. I'll just be in a state of sleep like sleeping beauty."

Matt looked completely dumbfounded by her words as he brought his knees up to his chest. He stared into the distance, nose crinkling and Bonnie sighed. Maybe this was a mistake and she should have not told Matt about it at all. The problem was that she needed someone to move her body after she did the spell and to also make sure she was okay. Lucy lived in Georgia now. She would not be able to help her.

"Bonnie, why?" He asked as he turned to look at her.

Bonnie chewed on her lip. "I- I love that world, Matt." She confessed. "I have everything there. I have my dad, my mom, a little brother, Grams, and-"

"Damon."

Bonnie looked at him and nodded. Matt cursed as he rocked slowly.

"I love my dream world too, Bonnie. But there is real life out there. Imagine how hurt everyone is going to be when they find out. How are you going to explain…" His voice trailed off as he shook his head. "You have no plans of explaining this to them. Do you?"

Bonnie shook her head. That would be a disaster and no one would agree. At least Matt knew what it was like. She would not be able to explain this to the others. They would not understand her feelings.

"I can't, Bonnie. I won't." He stated as he stood up. Bonnie stood too.

"Wait-"

"No, I won't help you with this. I can't do that to you."

Matt shook his head as he walked out of the door, leaving her alone.

* * *

It had been a few days since Bonnie had last saw Matt. She wanted to be angry with him but it was hard too. If she was on the other side of this situation, she would not be so accepting either.

But she needed this. She needed to be in the dream world.

The real world did not matter to her as much anymore.

Bonnie knocked on the door and Tyler opened it.

"Hey Bonnie? What are you doing here?"

"Is Matt here?" She asked.

"Not here for Jeremy?" She shook her head and Tyler nodded.

Tyler nodded and opened the door wider.

Bonnie walked inside and was shocked to see how the Lockwood Mansion looked now. What was once beautiful and praised upon, now looked like a pigsty. Tyler's parents were probably rolling in there grave.

"He's in the den downstairs."

Tyler pointed over to the door as he walked off somewhere.

Bonnie headed towards the direction he pointed to and went down the stairs. It was strange to her that out of all of the rooms in this place, he would choose the den.

The wood creaked beneath her feet as she went down the stairs and Matt who was working out turned to look at her.

"Bonnie." Jeremy greeted. He was standing near the water cooler, cup in his right hand, towel in his left. It looked like a gym room. Bonnie gave him a smile before looking at Matt. Matt dropped the weight he was holding and stood up straight from his lunge.

Jeremy glanced back and forth between the two of them.

"Jer, can me and Matt speak for a sec?"

Jeremy looked at Matt before turning to stare at her with questioning eyes.

"Okay." He said slowly, not quite if he wanted to leave because his feet did not move yet. Matt gave him a nod and he finally moved towards the stairs. He stared at Bonnie questionably all the way up the stairs even as he passed her and Bonnie knew that Jeremy was probably trying to figure out what they were talking about.

Once he closed the door, Bonnie casted a hearing spell so they would not be able to listen in on their conversation. She did not need either of them to know what her plan was so they could tell Caroline and Elena.

"Bonnie, I'm not doing it." He said firmly and Bonnie nodded.

She comes down the stairs and goes to stand in front of him.

"Okay."

Matt looks at her before shaking his head.

"I don't get it, Bonnie. Why would you even think about it?"

"I have everything there."

"What about here? What about us? Do we not matter to you anymore?"

Bonnie sighed her shoulders falling.

"It's not that. You're my best friend, Matt. You will always matter to me. I just want to live there. It's not like I'm going to be there forever."

"How long?"

"A year." She lied. Bonnie did not think he would be okay with it if it was any longer than that. She knew that now judging from the way he shook his head more and he walked away to grab a towel from off the couch.

"That's a long time, Bonnie. What about school?"

"I'll take a year off. A lot of students do that."

"Yeah, when they're going to explore the world not sleep."

Bonnie gave a small smile at that.

"I can still explore the world in my dreams."

Matt's eyes flickered towards her.

"Why? Just tell me why."

Bonnie heaved a sigh before speaking. This needed to count. She needed Matt to understand.

"When I'm here, I don't feel anything anymore. I feel numb to this world, to this life. I feel like I have no purpose here and…" She bites her lip before speaking. "I'm not happy here. I feel miserable most of the time. I find myself not wanting to be here at all. I wake up in an empty home without family. I have nothing here but I have everything there."

Matt wipes his face as he looked at the ground. His gaze flickers up staring into her green eyes.

"This is going to hurt them. I don't know how I can explain this to them."

"You won't. I'm going to write them letters and I'll tell them that I put a spell on you. I won't have you suffer from this."

Matt shuffled over to the couch and sat down with a sigh.

"It's not going to hurt you. Your coming back, right?"

"Yes," She said with a nod.

Matt looks at her before nodding his head slowly.

"Okay."

* * *

When Bonnie awoke, she was in the bed by herself. She got up quickly and looked inside of the bathroom but did not see him.

She then left out of the room and ran downstairs.

Bonnie's heart melted when he saw him in the living room talking to Stefan. They looked over at her and Stefan raised an eyebrow. Damon's eyes went wide.

"Bonnie, we have company. You might want to go put some clothes on before I have to take my little brother's eyes out."

Bonnie looked down at herself and saw that she was in tight boy shorts and they were cut extremely low. Luckily, she had a tank top on that was not nearly as revealing.

She shook her head.

"I'm staying."

Damon turned around fully, eyeing her.

"Really?" His eyes were filled with hope, it made her heart bloom inside of her chest.

She ran over to him and jumped in his arms. Damon squeezed her against his chest as he rocked slightly. She was so overcome with emotion that she would not be surprised if tears fell. She opened her eyes and saw as Stefan smiled at her before walking away.

Bonnie smiled back and closing her eyes again.

"You can't get rid of me, Damon. Your stuck with me for four years."

Bonnie did not think it was possible, but he somehow managed to squeeze her tighter. She thought she would melt into his skin soon.

He pulled her back slightly and kissed her.

"Are you sure?" He asked against her lips and Bonnie plopped back down but did not remove herself from his arms.

"I'm positive, Damon Salvatore. I'm staying and I will have no regrets."

Damon pressed his forehead against hers and rocked slowly.

"I love you, Bonnie Bennett."

And she loved him too.

* * *

Writing these letters were harder than she thought they would be. How did you explain to your friends that you were leaving to stay inside of a dream world? She did not want to hurt any of them. She loved her friends and the thought of hurting them, hurt her, but she needed to do something for herself for once. Bonnie wanted to be selfish and to get the happy ending.

So, she wrote the letters, no matter how much she cried doing them. She even wrote a letter to Matt because she knew that he would be disappointed and upset once he found out that she lied to him. Bonnie felt bad for doing that to him but she needed him to agree with her.

The letter that she had the most trouble writing for was Damon. Real Damon.

Bonnie and Damon had been through a lot, especially with their time in the prison world together. For some reason, she knew that her friends would eventually understand her decision but she did not think that Damon would.

She had the most hope when they were in the prison world but that did not mean that Damon did not have any at all.

Writing to Damon Salvatore was hard but she knew that she could not skip him. Not when he meant so much to her. He was her best friend and despite how much she hated the prison world, she was glad that she able to know Damon in her time there. She owed him a letter.

Bonnie crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it across the room, hoping that it would go into the trash can but it misses.

Bonnie sighed and laughed thinking about what Dream Damon would say about her throwing skills. She could not wait to show them to him.

Standing up, she walked over to grab the pile of balled up pieces of paper that laid around the trash, but she heard the bell ring. Bonnie raised an eyebrow as she walked over to the door. Matt was not supposed to be coming over until tonight to help her set up.

Today was the day that she would dream forever.

Looking out the peep hole, she was surprised to see stormy blue eyes.

Opening the door, Bonnie looked at Damon. It was strange looking at him at times. He looked like Dream Damon but he wasn't Dream Damon. Dream Damon looked happier, less scorned by the world. Real Damon was much gruffer as he stood in his leather jacket eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I can't come to see my bon-bon?"

Bonnie laughed as she opened the door for him to come in. Damon walked in heading towards the living room. After closing the door, Bonnie followed after him as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"So, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. Just been relaxing." _Sleeping_. She had been sleeping.

Damon nodded with a hum as he looked around. Bonnie gave him a look.

"What?"

"You always come here with a purpose. I know you're not just here to talk-"

"Hey! We have pointless conversations." Bonnie shook her head with a laugh.

"We do but not often. What's wrong?"

"It's just weird. I haven't seen you in a while." Damon mumbled. That was true. She slept throughout the day more than often. She barely had time to go see her friends.

"I've been around." She lied and Damon frowned.

"Are you sure this isn't about Elena?"

"What about her?" He asked offhandedly and Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Wait." She started as she shook her head. "What's going on?"

Damon frowned at Bonnie, looking at her suspiciously.

"I know I'm not the best person to talk to but do you even listen to me when I speak?"

Bonnie smiled sheepishly. It was hard to pay attention to anything as of lately. She didn't purposely mean to ignore Damon. It's just that her mind had been filled with other things lately.

"I'm sorry." She offered and Damon shook his head.

"Never mind, witch. I see who won't be getting a gold star for friendship." He grumbled.

Silence passed between them and Bonnie honestly felt bad. She did not mean to ignore Damon, especially when he was opening up to her about something important to him. She knew how much his relationship with Elena meant to him.

"Have you talked to the blondie?"

"About what?"

"She was going on and on about this bonfire that she wanted to have with all of her friends-"

"She invited you?" Damon flicked her off and she laughed.

"Yeah, she said that she was only inviting me so Elena wouldn't be alone. She said it's going to be awesome. She's doing it in a couple of weeks."

"That sounds great. You guys are going to have a lot of fun."

Damon gave her a strange look as he chuckled.

"Am I missing something here? You're going, right?" No, she was not. She would be in a deep sleep by then. But she could not tell Damon that. He was already looking at her like she was crazy.

"Oh yeah. I'm going." She assured and Damon only shook his head.

"You got to stop smoking your Grams pot."

Bonnie threw her head back in laughter. She remembered when they went to find her Grams place in the prison world and she found her secret stash. She and Damon would practically blaze up every night at one point. It was the only thing that was keeping them from ripping each other's head off.

"I'm going to miss you, Damon." She confessed softly. "I'm so glad that you're my friend. I wouldn't have been able to cope without you."

"And you're my friend too. Even if your too judgy." He gave her a smile and she smiled back at him to.

Damon then frowned.

"Why would you miss me? I'm right here."

Bonnie did not respond and decided to change the subject. She would rather not lie to him anymore. She loved and cared for Damon. She did not want to disappoint him anymore with her lies.

* * *

Damon was confused. Bonnie said a lot of things that he often found strange, but that was usually when she went on her rants about the being happy and having hope. That was strange.

But as of lately, she had been acting weird. Distance actually.

When they would talk, her head would be somewhere else as though she was in a different world. Damon could not put a finger to it but something was wrong.

It had actually been peaceful for a while. Bonnie locked Kai back in the prison world and everyone was okay. Elena eventually got her memories back. Bonnie was edgy but she seemed to be more happier than usual.

Everything was okay. Until he had that conversation with her. He kept trying to figure out why Bonnie had said she would miss him. It was not like she was going anywhere. Their college was not far from Mystic Falls. It was just a short drive and he would be able to see her.

"What's wrong with you?"

Damon looked over at Stefan who was now in front of him. He shook his head lightly, grumbling to himself. He did not want to be here and that's why he tried to get Bonnie to come but she said that she had plans for the night.

Damon did not mind being around Elena, but being around Elena and the rat pack was too much for him. Jeremy was incredibly annoying as he brooded in the corner of the room. Tyler was being loud as he joked with Olivia. Caroline was on the opposite couch and her gaze seemed to keep flickering over to their joined hands. Elena was talking to Jo and Alaric.

He was annoyed.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" Stefan asked again and Damon glared. Christ, His brother could see through him.

"I'm fine. It's just something is bothering me."

"What?"

"Nothing."

He did not want to have deep talks with his brother. He felt peeved and soon his was going to find a way to ruin the party in his best way of fashion.

"Why didn't Matt come?" Caroline asked Tyler. Tyler glanced at her.

"Um. I think he said that he was hanging out with Bonnie."

Damon raised an eyebrow. She said nothing about hanging out with Matt tonight. Is that the reason why she bailed out on him? To hang out with the jock? Then again, Bonnie had always had incredibly bad taste. He thought as he glanced at Jeremy. Jeremy was no longer brooding at the floor and the conversation seemed to pique his interest.

"They've been hanging out a lot lately." Elena commented.

"Well, I did tell him to check up on her recently." Caroline said.

"Why?" Jeremy asked as he turned in his seat to face them.

Caroline hesitated before speaking.

"Well, I think Bonnie was having nightmares-"

"What?" Jeremy asked with a frown. Damon sped over.

"She was having nightmares. And you didn't think to tell anyone about this Blondie?"

That's why Bonnie had looked so strange. He knew that she had not handle the situation well in the prison world. But Damon thought she got passed it. She never told him that she was having nightmares.

Caroline glared at him as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I didn't need to tell you. She's my best friend." Damon was ready to rip her head off clean.

"She looks much better now." Tyler offered.

"Yeah, it's fine, Damon. Bonnie's fine." Elena said but Damon did not believe it. They did not know how bad it was over in prison world. Even he did not know. He did not have to stay there with a sociopath by himself.

"Yeah, she's even been working on spells too." Olivia said.

"What spells?" Jeremy asked and it caught his attention too. He remembered seeing things on Bonnie's table but he did not think much of it.

"I don't know." Olivia said with a slight frown. "She wouldn't tell me. She just asked me for green root."

"Green root? What's that?" Tyler asked and Damon rolled his eyes. He did not have time to listen to Tyler fake pay attention to his girlfriend.

"It's this really rare grass root. It's hard to find too."

"Wait a minute," Jo started, her hand rubbing her stomach gently. "Green root? What would she need that for?"

"I don't know." Olivia said as she sat up.

"What's wrong with her using that?" Caroline asked.

"Green root can only be used for one thing."

"What is that?" Damon asked hoping that she would get to the point soon. Every second that ticked by made him feel more anxious. Something was wrong and he could feel it in his gut.

"It's for a dream spell. Dreams Within. It gives you the perfect dream world."

"Well there you have it. Bonnie found a cure to her nightmares. She's fine." Olivia turned to give Tyler a look. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It sounds that simple but the spell can be really dangerous. That's why most people warn you not to use it."

"What's dangerous about it?" Alaric asked as he held Jo's hand.

"The dream world is so alluring because it gives you the perfect world. Everything you ever wanted. They call it a witch's suicide."

Elena and Caroline both sat up. Stefan sped from his corner.

"What?"

"Not literal suicide like that. It's just that some witches in up staying inside of the dream world."

"How is that possible?" Caroline asked.

"She can spell herself to sleep for many years. The most I've heard is ten years but a powerful witch can make it longer than that."

Damon thought back on Bonnie's words and how strange she'd been acting. He thought about how out of it she was. She said that she would miss him. Was she telling him bye?

Caroline stood quickly, her blue eyes bright with fear.

"Did I mention that it seemed like she was having them every night?"

Damon growled before speeding out of the room. He had to go find Bonnie now before it was too late.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Bonnie looked at her set up on the table. Everything was ready and in order but she still felt nervous. She hoped that this would work out well and she was excited at the thought of what life would be like.

She was ready to spend four longs years with Damon, that would hopefully lead into more years.

Bonnie was ready. Grabbing the letters on the table, she passed them to Matt.

"Thank you." She said and Matt gave a small smile. Matt held the letters in his hand before abruptly giving her a hug. Bonnie squeezed him back as her eyes watered. She was going to miss Matt and he did not know how thankful she was for him helping her like this. She would appreciate it forever.

"Thank you so much, Matt. I love you."

Matt held on for a moment longer before pulling back. He looked at the ground.

"I love you too."

Bonnie smiled. She knew this was going to be hard for him but she hoped this would be easier.

"So how are we doing this again?" He asked.

"I'm going to take the potion, cast the spell, and then lay in the coffin. A blue like layer will wrap around my body putting me in the sleeping state. You have to make sure that it goes around me fully because if it doesn't that means that it didn't work." Matt nodded. "Then when it's complete, you'll close the coffin and put me down in the basement."

Matt nodded at her words.

"You're coming back, right?"

"I promise."

"Okay. Let's do it."

Bonnie walked towards the coffin.

"Bonnie,"

She turned around to look at him.

"Be happy."

Bonnie gave him a smile feeling her eyes water.

"I will."

* * *

When no one answered the door, Damon burst through it.

"Damon." Elena said in shock but he did not have time to console her. Not when Bonnie was possibly trying to turn herself into Sleeping Beauty.

He had to make sure she would not do anything stupid. He walked into the living room. Matt turned around.

Caroline gasped.

There was a coffin where the couch should be at and Bonnie's body was in it.

"Oh my gosh, No!" Caroline cried out.

Damon sped in front of Matt and grabbed him by his collar.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Get off of me!"

"Damon, put him down." Stefan said. Damon refused. He was going to murder Matt. How could he call himself her friend by helping her with this?

"Damon." Stefan grabbed his arm and Damon threw him down.

"Matt, what the hell is going on? What did you guys do?" Tyler asked as he rushed over to help Matt up.

Matt stood up angrily as he glared over at Damon. Olivia, Jo, and Alaric walked over to the coffin.

"Don't touch her." Matt said.

They all turned to stare at him.

"Matt, how could you help her with this?" Elena asked with tears in her eyes. Matt shook his head.

"I know what you're thinking. I thought the same thing too but you guys don't understand." He shook his head before speaking again. "Bonnie needs this. She needs to be happy."

"By killing herself!" Jeremy yelled. Matt sighed.

"She's not killing herself. She's dreaming."

Caroline pushed her hair back in frustration.

"This is not right, Matt. She cannot run away from her problems. I know everything is shitty right now but were all dealing with bad problems right now!" Caroline yelled.

Matt stared at her in disbelief.

"Shitty problems? Is that what you think Bonnie is going through?"

Caroline faltered as she glanced around. "Yes!"

Matt let out a humorless chuckle.

"No wonder she left."

"Forget this. Matt, I'm going to kill you." Damon sped in front of him and grabbed his neck. He was tired of hearing him talk. Matt wanted to aid in killing his best friend, then he would kill him.

"Damon!" Elena yelled.

"Wait you guys!"

Damon did not release Matt's neck and turned to look at Jo.

"She's alive. It hasn't gone all the way through yet. She's just sleeping."

Damon dropped Matt and rushed over. He looked at Bonnie's face as she slept peacefully. It was then that he noticed the thin film of blue forming around her body.

"What is that?" Alaric asked.

"She's going through the transition process. We have to wake her up now or it will go all the way through."

"How do we do that?" Damon asked.

"Olivia, I need you to try to de-power her magic and reverse it." Olivia nodded at Jo's word. "I need someone else to go inside of the dream world to stop her."

"I'll go." Jeremy said but Damon said no.

"I'll go. She doesn't like you Baby Gilbert."

"She doesn't like you either-"

"Jer, don't." Elena said as she grabbed his shoulder.

Jo looked at Damon and he nodded.

"Okay. Let's do it."

* * *

Damon was surprised to see himself in his own home. He did not know why he would wake up here and cursed Olivia for putting him in the wrong place. He quickly made his way from the kitchen and sped to the front door, until he heard something.

Damon turned around as he listened to a giggle. He edged forward slowly.

Damon wanted to leave and go to Bonnie's house now but something was off about this place. It wasn't so… dark as it usually was.

It seemed to be an air of warmth in the room. Damon walked towards the steps and stopped when he saw a picture. He frowned as he looked at himself standing next to Bonnie's father, Rudy, holding up a beer with him. They stood in the middle of the both Abby, who was on Rudy's side hugging him with a smile, and Bonnie who was on his side hugging himself. Damon looked at the boy who sat at the picnic table and frowned as he tried to figure out who he was. He strangely looked like Bonnie.

Turning away, he continued up the steps. Nothing about the place was the same. Everything was much brighter. It reminded him of all the times that Bonnie constantly complained about how dark the Boarding House was while they were in the prison world. He abstinently thought to himself, that Bonnie would like the Boarding House if it was like this.

Damon heard sounds coming from his room and quickly went there.

But he was not prepared to see this.

Bonnie was on top of him, well not him, but some guy who looked like him, and they both sat on the bed together. Damon watched as someone who looked exactly like him had his arms wrapped around Bonnie's waist.

Bonnie giggled and leaned down.

Damon was surprised to see her kiss him. She was kissing the dream version of himself.

"I love you, Bonnie." Dream Him whispered and Damon's eyes widened.

"I love you too. To us." She said and Damon smiled throwing her down to the bed. Bonnie laughed as Dream Him pressed kisses across her chest.

"I'm so glad that I'm staying here with you for four long years."

Damon could feel the anger swell through him.

"What the hell is this?"

They both jumped turning to look at him. Bonnie sat up in confusion. Damon did not have time to explain anything to her. He needed to get her out now before she was trapped in here for the next four years.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"Never mind that. Come on now. We have to go."

Bonnie stood up but did not move away from the bed. Dream Him stood next to her. He looked at their joined hands and scuffed.

"Bonnie!"

"I'm not going anywhere. I don't know how you got here, Damon. But I'm not leaving. This is my choice."

"Bonnie, you're coming now. How could you do this?"

"I'm not leaving. I'm sorry, Damon."

"Bonnie!" He yelled again. Dream Him spoke.

"Don't talk to her like that." His Dream Self growled out. Damon looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm not leaving here without you."

Bonnie eyes went wide as she stomped her foot in frustration.

"Just go, Damon. I'm fine. I'm okay. Don't take this away from me. Don't."

"Olivia is stopping the dream now."

"What?" Bonnie asked in shock.

"She's de-powering you now. I'm taking you out of here."

Bonnie's green eyes watered.

"How- how could you?" She whispered.

"Bonnie," He called again but he could see her shutting down. Her gaze was becoming angry.

"Leave." She said her voice filled with anger.

Damon stepped forward ready to grab her himself but Dream Him grabbed her arm.

"Bonnie." Dream Him said softly.

Bonnie looked away from Damon and to Dream Him. Her shoulders were shaking.

"Yes,"

"Go." Bonnie's lower lip trembled.

"No, _no_ , no." She repeated as she shook her head. "I'm not going. I'm leaving you here."

A tear fell from her eye. Dream Him reached to wipe her tears away.

"I'm always going to be here, Bonnie. You'll always dream about me." He tried to say jokingly but Bonnie shook her head more.

"I won't remember. I won't remember them. I didn't before. I'm not going. I refuse. I'm not asking for much. I just want to stay with you. Please. You promised." She begged as tears continued to pour.

"You didn't tell me that he cared about you." He said as he brought Bonnie close to his chest. Bonnie clung onto his shirt.

"It's not like that. It doesn't matter. I'm not leaving."

"Bonnie-" Damon started but faltered when she glared at him. Her gaze was so cold his words escaped him.

Dream Him gently pushed Bonnie back but did not let go of her arms.

"You have people that care about you. I can't take you from that."

"It's not your choice it's mine." He chuckled at her words and wiped her tears.

"I love you, Bonnie Bennett and I'm always going to be here."

"I love you too." She choked out. Dream Him kissed her. Damon frowned at the sight. He was practically trying to swallow her whole, but Bonnie did not seem to mind as she clutched onto him.

Dream Him and Bonnie suddenly appeared in front of him. Bonnie gasped.

"Take her."

"No," Bonnie started but Dream Him pushed her into his arms. Dream Him gave him a nod before he looked at Bonnie.

"NO!" She yelled.

* * *

When Bonnie woke up, she was afraid to open her eyes. She was afraid that she was having a horrible nightmare. She dreamed that Real Damon came in and saw her with Dream Damon. It seemed unreal to her but at the same time it felt incredibly real. Bonnie did not know why she had a dream like that.

It had to be a dream. Why was she afraid to open her eyes?

Bonnie slowly opened them and looked. She was in the Boarding House but this was not her home. She knew that instantly when she saw Damon glaring at her with eyes of anger. She turned and looked to see all of her friends staring at her.

Bonnie's heart dropped.

Turning around quickly, she looked at the coffin and realized that she was not in it. Bonnie looked at Matt who was staring at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie." He muttered. Bonnie's eyes watered. It was true. The dream was true.

"No, no, _no_ , no." She mumbled to herself.

"Bonnie, what were you thinking?" Elena asked.

Bonnie ignored her and looked towards the table. She still had one piece of green root left. It wouldn't be enough for 4 years but she could dream one more time. She got up to walk towards it but Damon appeared in front of the table.

"Don't." She warned. Bonnie watched eyes wide hoping that Damon would not do anything. She was terrified and could hear her heart beating loudly. She needed to get that green root. It was all she had left. She needed to go back to the dream world again. No, she needed to go back to her life again. She was going to be happy. She was finally going to be happy.

Bonnie watched as Damon grabbed the tree root and destroyed it into tiny little pieces.

Bonnie's heart dropped and she fell to her knees.

She did not know where it came from. She had never heard anything like it. At first, she thought it was from someone else.

But that scream, no, that wail came from no one other than herself. It pierced throughout the room, ripping through her in waves. The tears followed next.

It was over. It was all over. Bonnie sobbed.

"No!" She cried out.

Matt was suddenly behind her and pulled her back towards his chest.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

Bonnie could barely hear Matt. She felt like she was seeing red. She cried loudly without shame. She usually kept her tears to herself but in this moment, she could not stop them from flooding. She lost her heart.

It was broken. Her happy ending was gone. She would never see her family again. She would never be with Damon again.

The tears continued to pour as Bonnie looked at the people staring at her. The people she called friends. The people she sacrificed her happiness for, for so often. Bonnie felt rage.

"I hate you all." She uttered as she looked at all of them. Caroline gasped as Elena's eyes watered but she would not apologize.

Not this time. Not when her heart ached this much. Not when they stole her happiness.

Matt squeezed her tighter and she cried. Her tears would not stop flowing. She looked at Damon who was staring at her without an expression.

She wanted to set him on fire.

She would.

* * *

Her leg paused in its shake.

"What?" She asked.

"Why did you do it?" He asked again.

Bonnie laughed a humorless one.

"Do what? What did I do?"

"Why did you try to kill yourself?" Alaric asked.

The smile from Bonnie's face wiped away. Bonnie grimaced as she looked at the ground. She hated talking about this. Not when she felt so angry. Not when she was angry with everyone in that room.

"I did not try to kill myself."

Alaric nodded and wrote something in his book. Bonnie resisted the urge to set him on fire.

"Then what did you do?" He asked.

Bonnie looked away from the ground and at him. She smiled as she spoke.

"I did not try to kill myself. I tried to live."


End file.
